Effect of a Summer Epiphany
by Akuro13
Summary: "You, me, Breadstix, tonight at 7 o'clock." What happens when the summer before their senior year is over and Puck desperately wants to date one Kurt Hummel?  Yay for the pairing Pummel! Or whichever name you like calling it
1. Chapter 1

I got this idea over the summer and haven't written it out until now ;p When I saw the Season 3 premiere of Glee, it got me a little motivated. Is it weird that I already miss Sam?

* * *

><p><span>Effect of a Summer Epiphany<span>

"You, me, Breadstix, tonight at 7 o'clock."

Kurt looked away from his locker to Puck, arched an eyebrow at him, then proceeded to look to his side, over his shoulder and even behind his locker door before facing Puck again.

"I'm sorry, are you talking to me?" he asked a little incredulously.

Puck looked Kurt up and down and then scrunched his brow up in confusion.

"Well I thought I was. I mean, what the hell are you wearing?"

Kurt shifted his weight to his right hip and gave a look as though the other boy was stupid.

"You are not making it easy for me to refrain from calling you a Neanderthal again. I'm wearing the same thing as you are!" he gestured wildly between their two outfits. "A pair of jeans and a shirt, mine just happen to be different colors from your attire."

Puck still had a look of confusion on his face as he straightened up from his leaning position on the lockers.

"Yeah but…" He looked the other boy over again, took in the slightly messed up hair which must mean hell has frozen over because Hummel always has to have his hair perfect, the plain grey V-neck t-shirt, the black skinny jeans that he has no idea how Kurt fits into because they have to be crushing his junk, and finally- "Are you wearing Chucks?" That is weird.

Kurt looked down at his red covered feet. Even if he was going to dress plain he still needed a little pop. " What's wrong with my Converses?"

"Nothing it's just weird. You're dressed like everyone else for once, it's weird man."

"Yes yes, it's weird. Got it."

Puck crossed his arms and kept staring at Kurt's choice of clothing. The boy being scrutinized huffed and closed his locker with a more force than necessary after pulling out what he needed for his first class of his last year of high school. He didn't know what to expect to happen his senior year. Would he be bullied more? Would it be more bearable? Slushie facials? New Glee members? But this little morning exchange was not something he ever would have thought of.

"Would you stop staring at me! Class is about to start and I don't intend to be late, so now what were you originally saying? And hurry it up."

"Oh, right!" Puck snapped out of his stupor, ignoring Kurt's snippy tone. "You and me at Breadstix tonight," he stated with his usual grin.

"Uh. No."

Puck's jaw dropped a little. He was just turned down. The last and only person to do that was Lauren! Well, and Rachel. "Why? Because I didn't ask like some gentleman?" he asked a little angrily.

"No."

"Because you're still dating that one guy?"

"Actually no, we're not together anymore."

"Then why not go on a date with me?"

"I don't want to. And do you honestly expect me to believe that you're serious? I know you have been nicer to me as of last year but I'm not going to be foolish enough to believe you have become interested in guys. And even if you are, I still don't think I would go on a date with you. Plus, your reputation isn't one I aprove of." He finished with a shrug and started to strut past Puck.

"But I'm not interested in _guys_, I'm interested in _Kurt_. And I''m not that bad anymore!" He called to Kurt's back.

The retreating boy looked over his shoulder. "Bye Puckerman, I have to get to class and so do you. Don't be late!"

Puck stood in the hallway by Kurt's locker a few more moments. The hall was pretty much bare, just a few people hurrying off to class, and finally he started off towards his own.

He was almost to the door when the late bell rang. _Sorry Kurt, I almost made it_ he thought.

**!GLEE!**

"Alright guys! It's a new year for us and that means," Mr. Schuester clapped his hands together and looked at his students excitedly, "New songs! Songs that were released _this_ year."

There were a few exclamations of joy and of course one Rachel Berry hand stuck in the air.

"Um, Mr. Shue?"

"Yes Rachel?"

"I don't quite connect with recent music; I like to think my voice is better suited for older songs as artist this year do not seem as serious as I am and if I am to-"

"Rachel, Rachel, I thought you liked Lady Gaga? And what about Adele? Why I think she is a brilliant artist who has put out music this year."

Rachel perked up a bit as her mind started thinking more about 2011 music.

"Okay, I withdraw my complaint." Mr. Shue inwardly sighed, nothing like a determined and unhappy Rachel Berry. Bullet avoided.

"Any more questions? Complaints? No? Alright, I want us to brush off our lost last year and start new. This is the last year for some of you and I really want it to be special!"

Puck started tuning Will out as he thought about what song he could possibly do. He was going to take this chance to do another song that will hopefully get him a date. Glancing down and to his left, he quickly eyed Kurt sitting on the front row, legs crossed as usual and eyes focused on the teach.

Man, that kid sure is pale. He's probably too scared to go out in the sun longer than needed because he has some fear of his skin burning off of him. That would suck if that happened. Then he couldn't help appreciate Kurt's clothing choice. Earlier he was too shocked by it to form an opinion but now he noticed that the lack of flare allowed his actual body shape to show.

When the crazy "fashion" is gone, Puck could see narrow hips and long legs. Nice collar bones too, he noted, as well as decent forearms. Actually, really attractive forearms. Can forearms be attractive? He looked at his own wondering if his looked that good and then wanted to laugh. Duh his looked hot, he was Puck! Everything was hot on him.

Puck zoned back in when there was talk about getting new members to join the Glee club.

"To stick with our theme this week, I thought we could do a new song that was fun and is just a feel good piece. These kids are starting yet another school year and that's probably got them down so we need something to brighten things up!"

Finn slowly raised his hand, a little uncertain, before Mr. Shue acknowledged him.

"What about that Tonight Tonight song."

"Oh! By The Red Hot Chili Peppers? I love them!" Brittney exclaimed.

"No Britt, Hot Chelle Rae." Santana corrected the girl.

"I know the guitar to that. My brother taught me." Sam attributed.

"Well ok then!"

Mr. Shue has too much energy sometimes was Puck's thought as he again drifted off away from the discussion.

Glee club ended with Will telling everyone to have their songs ready by the end of the week. Puck was going to catch up to Kurt when they all filed out but Mercedes was already there hooking her arm with his and walking out of the room. Eh, he'd get him in the morning again.

**!GLEE!**

Kurt closed his locker door and jumped.

"Don't do that!"

Puck couldn't help but smirk. "What? Be sexy? Can't do that babe," he replied cheekily.

"No! Sneak up and hide behind my locker door. And don't call me babe." The last part came out as more of a hiss as Kurt looked around the hall.

"Why not _babe_?"

"Would you be quiet? What if people hear you?" Puck just shrugged his shoulders. "And why are you at my locker, _again_?"

Puck shrugged once again before replying.

"Same reason as yesterday." His tone of voice didn't hold his seriousness but he figured his seriousness would come off as intimidating.

Kurt gaped. He was barely two days into the school year and it was already starting off bizarrely. Why on _Earth_ would Puck want him to go on a date with him? Bet? Prank? Was he getting paid? Is this a new way of bullying him? Even though in Puck's defense he hasn't bullied Kurt in a while. Maybe it was just curiosity? He doesn't like the idea of being used for curiosity.

"I'm not going to Breadstix with you."

"But why?" Puck refused to admit that that sounded a little like whining.

Kurt's lips formed a smirk of their own as he repeated Puck's words. "Same reason as yesterday."

Puck sent a light hearted glare his way and pushed off from the lockers. "Fine. I'm just gonna keep asking until your little perky ass says yes. Don't be late to class Hummel!" Yes, he definitely checked out Kurt's ass when he was waltzing up to him and as tight as the boys pants always are, he doesn't know how he missed it before. Must have been all those long sweaters.

He left Kurt staring wide eyed at the vacant spot Puck was just occupying before he had walked off. Once he was about a classroom away from Kurt, he heard him yell.

"I'm pretty sure that's sexual harassment!"

So Puck kept his word. He asked once in the morning, once during lunch, he would ask during Glee but never got the chance, and on Thursday he got to ask another time when he was over at Finn's. And Kurt's. The Hudmel's house? The Humson's house? Maybe Kinn's place? Furt's place? Hell no! Sounds like an incestuous, fictitious kid between Kurt and his dad. And why the _fuck_ is Puck thinking about this?

Puck was currently tapping lightly on Kurt's closed bedroom door. Finn thought he was in the bathroom right now so no need to let him hear Puck banging on his step-brother's door. Or Burt. That is one intimidating dad. Dude, so if he and Kurt ever _do_ get to date, does that mean he has to face that? A small shiver of terror ran up Pucks spine before he got back to the task at hand.

"Hey? Why did you close the door in my face?"

"That was my answer," he heard as Kurt's reply, muffled slightly by the door. He could just picture Kurt standing there, nose slightly pointed to the air, superior persona in place.

"Open the door."

…

He tapped two more times.

…

Fine, he'll bring out the big guns.

"_Pleeease_ Kurt?" He tried to use his most pitiful voice and pouted in case the door opened. He wanted to smile when it did, even if it was just a crack.

Kurt looked through the small opening and stifled a laugh at the jocks kicked puppy look. It was adorable but in this insanely humorous way. Never has Kurt seen him look that way but he's supposed to be acting annoyed.

"Fine," he sighed out exasperatedly and opened the door all the way. Puck slipped into the room before the door could be closed on him again. "I don't recall saying you could come _in_."

"You didn't say I _couldn't_ either." He looked around the room once safely inside, saw a closed door that probably led to a closet jammed packed with clothes, an open door that he could see a bathroom through, a vanity with tons of products on it, then plopped down on the edge of Kurt's bed, bouncing a little bit.

He looked back to Kurt who was standing, expecting an explanation as to why he had to barge in with his arms crossed but he just patted the bed next to him. When Kurt didn't move to sit down he just patted a little harder and quicker till he did. Yeah, he was kind of childish like that. No way was he losing that battle.

"Sooo, no Breadstix then?

"No, no Breadstix," Kurt confirmed.

"Another place then?"

"Nope."

They sat awkwardly after that for a moment, just staring ahead.

"It's just a date."

That caused Kurt to let out a humorless laugh.

"Yeah, just a date with the guy who threw me in dumpsters, nailed my lawn furniture to the _roof_, and threw pee balloons at me. Really though? How disgusting can you get?"

"But-" Puck tried to interject but Kurt cut him off and patted his knee in a comforting gesture. He quickly pulled his hand away so as not to over step some absurd boundary of 'don't touch me even though I wanna go on a date with you.'

"I know that you haven't been mean to me in a while and I can tell you're sorry about all of that and I do forgive you, but that doesn't erase everything. You use to throw slushies at me because I'm gay and in glee. Now you want to go on a _date_ with me? I just don't understand why?" He tried to keep his voice soft so as to not get the other riled up or defensive.

Plus, he was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he is sitting on his bed with a former tormenter.

Puck looked at Kurt's utterly confused expression and felt his heart clench. He really did put him through hell and he knows Kurt deserved none of that. Sure he can be bitchy but damn! It's probably _because_ of all the shit him and other people did.

"How about I tell you why when we go for dinner?" It was worth a try right? " And think of it as me trying to rewrite our past."

Kurt eyed Puck carefully, trying to gauge if he would back out of telling him if he went on that date. He felt Puck bump his shoulder with his own broader shoulder and saw the small smile on his tan face. He just now realized how the boy next to him seemed to be darker than last school year. Must have cleaned a lot of pools over the summer. Eww, bad thought.

"I'll think about it."

Pucks smile fell but he knew that's all he would get. He sighed and then rubbed his palms on his jean clad thighs.

"Alright, I'll take it." He started looking around the room again after Kurt didn't say anything else. "Hey, can I have that water bottle on your desk?"

The pale boy looked to where Puck was looking. "Why?" Why would he need a half empty water bottle?

"Because Finn thinks I just went to pee and instead of him thinking I took the longest piss ever, I'll act like I got a drink and ate a snack."

"Umm, I guess."

Puck got up and snagged the bottle from the desk. He uncapped it and was about to take a drink before Kurt interrupted.

"You do realize I already drank from that right?"

"Duh, but since it seems it'll be a little while before I get a real kiss from you," insert Puck wink, " I'll take an indirect one." With that said he took a swig and waved to a blushing Kurt as he left the room.

**!GLEE!**

It was Friday and Glee club was to perform their 2011 songs they had been working on that week. Their attempt at bringing in new members had been a bust and even though they expected it, they were still depressed. Mr. Shue tried to raise their spirits with his optimism and it worked enough to get the performances started.

Mike decided he was the only one who had the balls to go first and did a modified version of "Make Some Noise" by the Beastie Boys and after he was done the club sat silent, faces blank. Mike bashfully said that since he can't really _sing_ he would try rapping. Every one roared with clapping and hollers as they mauled Mike with slaps on the back, high fives, and hugs. It really put the energy back in them.

There were some songs Puck had heard before, a few he had no idea what they were, and then he decided he'd go.

He clomped down to ground level, confidence in place, strapped on an electric guitar and whirled to face his peers, then started off the first guitar part of "Rope" by the Foo Fighters.

It just so happened that on Monday, the day they got this assignment, he heard the song on the radio when he was driving home from school. He thought it was a pretty good song to depict trying to make a relationship work, and although he wasn't _in_ a relationship with Kurt yet, he was trying to start one. That's right! He wants to be _in_ _a relationship_, not just get into his pants. He doesn't think he could do that quite yet anyways. Having sex with a dude is something he can't just jump right into.

He just didn't want to make his want for a relationship with the flamboyant teen known yet so he made sure not to make any kind of prolonged eye contact with anyone. Don't want someone getting ideas, wrong or right.

The song wasn't one everyone knew but a few were trying to figure out why it sounded familiar, Finn was trying to figure out what the lyrics meant with an extremely focused face, and Sam who likes the song was tapping his foot along to the beat.

Kurt just raised an eyebrow as the song went on.

The music cut off abruptly at the end and Puck got a loud applause from the club and a pat on the shoulder from Mr. Shue. _And the stud strikes again_ he thought.

Kurt went last, which was perfect for Puck because Mercedes hugged Kurt quickly after, said he did good and ran off to something she apparently didn't want to be late for. Everyone else was in a hurry to start the weekend so that left him lagging behind and Kurt finishing packing his sheet music up.

Getting up from his seat, he walked over to Kurt who eyed him suspiciously.

"That voice of your just goes all out doesn't it?" Then his sex shark mind kicked in and imagined up that voice making noises of a different kind. _Damn dick! Calm down!_

"Is that a compliment?" he asked skeptically as he pulled the strap to his bag over one shoulder.

"Yes it is." Puck slid his hands into his front pockets and stepped a little closer to Kurt. "Annnd how was I?" He couldn't believe how shy he felt about asking that question, where was his confidence man!

"You did well," Kurt stated slowly before finishing a little more tensely. "Are you trying to serenade someone again?"

Puck ducked his head down a little and nodded. Looking up at Kurt, he confessed.

"Yeah. Did it work on you?"

Kurt actual looked surprised! Puck thought for sure he would have caught on with all the asking out that it was for him.

"Me? Well, it's not very original and you have already done that before, twice if I remember right." Wanting to be a little special wasn't so much to ask was it?

"I'm new at this okay? Normally I don't have to do _anything_ but ask and when it's not that easy, serenading always works! I don't know what else to do, this all I know _how_ to do. I want this to be different though, not like the rest, just couldn't find a way to get that across."

He ended his little speech in a mumble, looking away from Kurt. He heard Kurt resituate his bag after the silence dragged on and then he turned to look back at him. Locking eyes, he stared at that pale face with blue eyes? No, they weren't exactly blue, but there was definitely blue in there, and they were gorgeous but didn't give away any emotion except maybe uncertainty.

He felt like he was taking one big girly leap by saying all this but he found he wasn't that bothered with the idea of being like this in front of Kurt. Kurt wasn't one to judge or make fun of other people and that's one of the things that are great about him.

"So Kurt" he started out unevenly. "Will you, um, go on a date with me?"

* * *

><p>Alright, I know Sam's siblings in the show aren't that old, but this is fanfiction and I'm making him have a brother that can teach him something on the guitar so I could squeeze in a reference to Chord Overstreet's real brother being the guitarist for the band Hot Chelle Rae.<p>

Hope you enjoyed chapter one! The next chapter should be up in about a week. =^.^=


	2. Chapter 2

GAH! I did NOT mean to wait this long until I put up this chapter! I had it all written out like 2 days after posting the first chapter and then my computer died! (luckily I transferred it to a flash drive) So I was 100% computer-less for about a week. Finally, had to re-instal Windows and now I have my computer back...but no Microsoft Word! So I am sorry for any major spelling/grammar mistakes-I have proof read this about three times (but spelling was never my strong point;p) and I'm not sure when chapter 3 will be written or put up (No Microsoft Word has devastated me)

Hope you enjoy this and I will finagle a way to get chapter 3 out soon!

* * *

><p><span>Effect of a Summer Epiphany Ch. 2<span>

"Coffee."

That one word spoken by Kurt turned Puck's hopeful look to one of confusion.

"Coffee?" Puck repeated questioningly.

"Yes coffee. We can go get coffee tomorrow, 2 o'clock at The Lima Bean."

Kurt's response was cool and collected from what Puck could tell, but he himself was honestly disappointed. Coffee? Isn't that more of a date for friends? Or maybe already established couples?

"What about dinner?"

"Depends on how well coffee goes." A small smile was playing on the corners of Kurt's moisturized lips. He was feeling a small since of power deciding what and when he and Puck were going to do things.

"Why can't we get coffee today?" Puck asked optimistically. He saw it as the sooner him and Kurt got coffee, the sooner he can spend time with the boy _outside_ of school and the quicker they can get to dinner, then, actually _dating_.

"Because I have stuff to do today." Like plan out the perfect outfit because he is getting coffee with _Noah Puckerman_! Sure he never really thought about dating Puck, nor really wanted to, but it doesn't change the fact that he will be meeting up with a hot boy.

Puck was thinking: _what kind of lame ass excuse_? Well that's perfectly fine with him because he is going to rock that coffee date and _will_ get a dinner date. Just you wait Kurt, you won't be able to resist the Puckster.

"We should exchange numbers." He stated to Kurt and started digging around in his jeans' pocket for his phone and maneuvered to where he could enter a new contact once it was free from its denim prison.

"What? Why?" Not that Kurt was complaining but he made it sound like a complaint as he took his phone from the side pocket of his bag.

"In case something comes up last minute, we can contact each other. Plus, how will I know when you get to the coffee shop?" Taking Kurt's phone from his hand, damn iPhone owner, he replaced it with his own. He tapped away at the screen to input his number and traded back when Kurt was done entering his own. He shoved it back in his pocket and watched as Kurt put his own phone away. Now he can bug the boy whenever he wants!

"Alright so 2 o'clock tomorrow." He began walking towards the exit and tugged on Kurt's shoulder strap to get him to follow. Kurt stumbled a bit from the unexpected pull but steadied himself, not without a small blush, and walked along with the taller boy. The halls were devoid of people, every one having already escaped the confines of the building to start the weekend and so the student parking lot was bare.

"Um, your trucks over there." Kurt pointed to the left, a few lanes away from his own vehicle when Puck kept walking with him in the opposite direction.

"And yours is over here." He took Kurt by the shoulders and started pushing him to his Navigator. "I'm walking you to your car; hope you don't have a problem with that."

"I guess not," Kurt replied nonchalantly. They reach his car and Kurt unlocks the door, opens it, then slings his bag into the passenger seat.

"Of course not! Who _would_ have a problem with me being so generous?" Tan arms swept out to his sides as if showcasing himself.

"I changed my mind, I do have a problem," Kurt deadpanned.

"Whatever. Now get in there and I'll see you tomorrow." He slapped Kurt's ass as the slender teen was getting into the vehicle, causing him to let out a squeak.

"Now that _is_ sexual harassment!" he cried in outrage after throwing himself into the driver seat, but the blush across his cheeks didn't make him very threatening. Puck's grin was huge.

"You love it babe." He closed the door on a gaping Kurt and turned around with a mock salute to start walking away.

Fumbling with his keys, Kurt got the car started so he could roll down the power window and shouted at the retreating form.

"Stop calling me that!" A hand waving above a mohawked head was all he got to let him know Puck heard him. He watched the teen walk to his old truck and he couldn't help his eyes trailing over the muscled body. Kurt wouldn't call it 'checking him out' because it didn't seem dignified enough, but that's _exactly_ what he was doing.

Tearing his eyes away, he put the car in gear and drove off, already going through his closet in his head.

**!GLEE!**

New Text Message: Puckzilla

Kurt re-read the screen and flopped back down on his bed, staring at his phone screen. He had just gotten into bed to go to sleep for the night when his phone buzzed on his nightstand. His heart jumped into his throat when he had seen who it was from.

Taking a calming breath he opened the text.

-sup?-

How silly was he getting all worked up over a text? It's just a simple greeting. It's not like Puck was going to throw all this in his face and say it was just some joke and he can't believe Kurt fell for it. Well, he was hoping he wouldn't.

-Puckzilla? Really? I'm changing it.-

After going through his contacts and reaching 'Puckzilla' he back spaced until it was just Puck.

New Text Message: Puck

That's better.

-To wha? Stud, Puckasauras?-

Kurt shook his head at the others strangeness and typed out a reply.

-Puck will suffice. And you should start refraining from the self-given nicknames.-

-well i sure as hell aint goin with lima loser and thats the only one i havnt given myself-

Kurt felt his stomach drop when he read the text. It probably wasn't meant to be serious but Kurt knew it must have bothered the boy to be called that.

-You're only in high school. It can't be applied to you until you're about 25 with absolutely nothing to show for your life, and that's not going to happen, is it?-

He hoped Puck would get the message that he could amount to something, or at least Kurt thinks he could if he found a goal and worked for it. Puck just needs some encouragement, which it seems no one gives him.

-iono, i guess-

And it doesn't seem he gives himself any credit.

-No it will not happen unless _you_ let it. Now, what did you text me for?-

It took a little longer for Puck to reply back.

-just felt like buggin ya-

-Well that's fine but I need to get to sleep so I won't be walking around like the living dead tomorrow.-

-i think youd be a kool zombie-

-Cool is spelled with a c, I will not mention the other annoyances of text language, and thanks I guess.-

-welcome. night. Oh and KKKKool.-

Kurt let a small laugh slip out after he saw the rebellious ending.

-Night.-

**!GLEE!**

"Hey Dad, I'm going to the Lima Bean to meet up with a friend for coffee."

_Please say okay, please say okay, say okay, say okay!_ was the chant that went through Kurt's mind. He couldn't really explain _why_ he was so excited for this, he just woke up feeling impatient for 2 o'clock.

His father didn't even look away from the TV when he replied, and Finn was on the couch completely oblivious to the conversation.

"Which friend?"

Kurt didn't think about that part. He didn't know if he should say.

"Um, let me get back to you on that."

He dashed out of the living room and up the stairs to his own room before his Dad could question him.

"Are you cancelling on me?" He heard Puck say through the phone after he dialed his number.

"No, but my Dad wants to know who I'm having coffee with."

"So tell him." Kurt sat down on his bed, that was a surprise.

"Really? Finn is also in the room." He really didn't think Puck would be up for someone from school knowing they were hanging out. Or anyone.

"Yeah, he'll find out we're dating sooner or later and if he finds out later he would just bitch about us not telling him."

"But we're not dating."

"Yet." Kurt could definitely tell Puck was smirking.

"Hey! Don't get so cocky."

"Heh, you said cock."

"No, I said cocky," Kurt snapped back.

"And? You take of the y and its cock. You had to say cock before the y part."

Kurt sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Why was he agreeing to meet up with him again?

"Real mature. Now I'm hanging up, call you when I get there."

He ended the call, cutting off Pucks laughter. It was awkward when that laughter gave him a tingling sensation along his skin.

Pushing whatever _that_ is away, he stood up and went back down stairs and retook his spot next to his Dad's chair.

Burt looked away from the TV this time and up at his son.

"So what friend are you going with?"

"Puck." Dear Gucci! How weird is _this_?

"What?" He looked over to Finn at his loud question. His step brother was looking at him wide eyed, disbelief clear on his features.

"Is that that mokawked kid? I don't know if you should be hanging out with him."

Kurt looked from Finn to his Dad and back to Finn when the tall teen started asking a stream of questions.

"Puck? Puckerman Puck? You mean Puck from our school? Puck from Glee and Football Puck?"

Cue Carol. She walked in from the kitchen and sat on the arm of the sofa, having overheard the conversation.

"Oh would you two calm down and give Kurt a break. If he wants to spend time with Noah then why not? Sure he has made some bad mistakes in the past but he isn't necessarily a _bad_ kid, maybe a little misguided and he doesn't really think his actions all the way through. I think spending time with Kurt could be good for him."

Burt grumbled an agreement and let Kurt go. Carol totally wears the pants.

"But Mom, what if he's a bad influence _on Kurt_?" Sometimes he takes the protective brother thing a little to far in Kurt's opinion, but he knows Finn means well.

"Finn, I appreciate your concern but I think I can handle it. Oh! I need to get going or I'm going to be late. Thanks Dad, thanks Carol!"

He hugged them both and rushed out the door.

When Kurt got there, Puck was already standing at the front of the small building waiting for him and Kurt got a tiny thrill from it.

"You're late," Puck commented. Kurt huffed.

"By like _2 minutes_!" He held is phone, time displayed plainly on the screen, about an inches from the Jocks face who in turn laughed and pushed it away.

"Let's just go inside." He opened the door and motioned for Kurt to go first. Kurt really hated how flustered that gesture made him. A tall, muscled guy holding a door open for _him._ Sure he wasn't wearing designer clothes but there is something classic about blue jeans and a plain white t. A white that just made that tan look even richer.

Puck quirked an eyebrow at Kurt's staring and smirked. _Stud_.

After muttering a thanks, the pale teen stepped through the door and went to stand in line, Puck following behind him which he couldn't decide if it was good or bad when Puck leaned forward to talk right. next. to his ear. He stiffened.

"So what's good here? I don't really go to places like this."

Stepping away a step to put space between them, Kurt slightly turned so he could see the other. Having a conversation with his back to someone isn't really ideal.

"Depends, do you like mocha, caramel, they also have hot chocolate if you don't like coffee."

"How about you just order whatever for me."

"Alright then, but don't complain if you don't like it." He squinted his eyes and pointed a finger at the lightly smiling, taller teen.

The person in front of them finished ordering and paying so Kurt stepped up to order two Grande nonfat mochas. Puck's hand came up beside him to hand him the money when the total came up but he just waved it off.

"Don't worry, I got it."

"But-"

"I got it, it's just coffee." He gave a smile to Puck and handed over money to pay for the drinks. Puck slowly put away his own money and stepped to the side with Kurt by the pick-up area.

"I feel like our roles just got reversed." He sounded of a mix between awe and confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought I was the guy in this, as in pay for stuff, take the lead, you know guy stuff."

Kurt arched an eyebrow. Sure he likes romance but he wants to be an equal, not a damsel in distress.

"You are a guy and I am a guy, I'm not going to sit back and let you do everything." He paused for a moment before continuing. "What if I let you pay for dinner?"

That perked Puck up. His eyes got wider and his posture straightened up.

"There's going to be dinner?" The question was dripping with excitement.

Kurt nodded and grabbed their drinks as soon as they were sat down. "Yep."

"Sweet."

Kurt looked at the drinks in his hands and a thought just came to him. He may have been browsing the articles on the Yahoo homepage the other day.

"Oh! Did you know that caffeine can help soothe headaches? Read an article about it online. People like to shed a negative light on it but it's really not that bad."

"Hm, interesting."

Puck took his drink from Kurt and they found an open table in a corner next to the front windows. It was one of Kurt's favorite spots because of all the light it got and the fact that he wasn't surrounded by people on all sides. The chairs were relatively soundless as they slid out from the table, much to Kurt's relief. He hated that awful screeching noise.

They sipped away at their drinks, Puck groaning after his first taste, making Kurt fight down a blush, then raved about how great the drink was.

A few minutes of comfortable silence passed before Puck broke it by a non sexual sounding noise this time. Kurt's cheeks appreciated it.

"So what's the story behind the messy hair on Monday? And the new wardrobe? Even though you do look more Kurty today than the past few days." Hazel eyes roamed over Kurt's attire.

"Kurty?" He's never heard that before.

"Yeah, more…flashy? I don't know, you got the scarf, the boots, and are those pants blue or grey? I can't tell."

Puck latched onto his straw to drink more of the delicious liquid as Kurt looked at his own pants.

"How about blue-grey because I honestly don't know." His lips formed a grin. It was strange to feel so light hearted about fashion, it's usually such a serious topic for him. "That unfortunate mess on Monday," he sighed out with dramatized sorrow as he motioned to his hair, "was because I woke up late and Finn wouldn't except being late on the first day of school because I needed to fix my hair. Should have made him walk," he ended with a frown. "As far as my different sense of style, it is because I finally realized just how expensive all those clothes are!"

Puck nodded along.

"I mean of course I knew they were expensive but I never thought about how much they actually added up to at the end of the year and I can't believe my Dad _let_ me buy all that. So, when it was time to give my baby a tune up and some new tires I freaked at the cost and realized that no matter how much I love fashion, I need to refrain from spending so much."

"I like the new look."

Kurt looked up and locked eyes with Puck but dropped his gaze to his drink from the weight of it. Those hazel eyes were intense and they somehow simultaneously made him feel confident and insecure. Clearing his throat, he tried to change the subject.

"So what happened between you and Lauren?"

"She broke it off." He took another sip and leaned back in his chair, a small trace of anger tinting his tone.

"Did you sleep with someone behind her back?" Kurt asked hesitantly, hoping the answer was no. The jock seemed to genuinely like her so that gave Kurt some hope.

"No," he replied forcefully and made sure he was making eye contact. "I wouldn't do that to someone I _actually_ like." Kurt nodded, mentally clapping his hands with joy. That was good to hear, you know, _if_ Kurt wanted to date him. Puck continued. "She said being associated with Glee club wasn't good for her rep anymore."

He ran a hand over his Mohawk as Kurt gripped his cup with both hands and stared at it while silence fell over them again.

"It's so stupid how much people don't like Glee club."

"Yep." Puck agreed.

They finished their coffee with random chit chat filling the time, commenting on people walking by, classes, Kurt berating Puck for being late to class on Monday, and Puck made the discovery that Kurt knew his way around a car pretty well.

"Did you get taller?" Asked Puck once he walked Kurt to the Navigator. He was trying to measure their height by moving his hand from the top of his head to Kurt's.

"I don't know, maybe."

"I don't remember us always being almost the same height."

"Well maybe it just seems that way because you used to metaphorically look down at me." He retorted jokingly. It's highly possible that he got taller, Puck just shrugged it off.

"Alright, in you go Princess," he said while opening the car door for Kurt.

"What did you just call me?" The pale teen had a hard time believing what he just heard was right. It didn't seem like a patronizing nickname but more of a fond nickname.

"Princess? What, you like babe better?" He really didn't see a problem.

"How about neither? They both sound too familiar, it doesn't feel right." Mainly because they were said with too much affection and made it seem like they were actually together.

"You'll get used to it."

Kurt glared at Puck's smirking face but pulled himself into the driver's seat and let the other boy close the door. They both waved their good byes as Kurt turned the key in the ignition. He pulled out once Puck started walking to his own vehicle.

Coffee date-Success

**!GLEE!**

New Text Message: Puck

Kurt opened the text with an excited smile.

-what made u agree 2 dinner?-

-I still want that explanation as to why you are pursuing me.-

And of course there is the whole, hot body, surprisingly charming personality, and wee tiny fact he may like the tan teen. Just a little bit though.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 DOOOOOOWN! Fingers crossed for the quick posting of chapter 3!<p>

And is Kurt's vehicle actually a Navigator? I have no idea, can't remember the actual make and model. And has it been established what Puck actually drives? And I'm just assuming Finn rides with Kurt to school. But if none of it is correct, it's fanfiction! anything goes right? =^.^=


	3. Chapter 3

First off, can't believe I forgot this in the last two chapters, I don't own anything. Shocked? well you shouldn't be;p

Secondly, thank you so much to everyone who story alerted (I've never gotten so many!) and added this to your favorites! and another big thanks to you reviewers!

Thirdly, I miss the Warblers! They are what got me first hooked on Glee. (yes I caught the Gleek bug in the second season but I went back and watched it from the beginning) Oh and I still miss Sam...

Fourthly, I didn't get as far as I wanted to on this chapter...I had to cut it short because I didn't like how long it was going to be (I like my chapters to be around the same amount of words). You ever just find a fic getting away from you and trying to write itself?

Hope you enjoy this chapter now that you've gotten through this pointlessly long author note thingy-ma-bobber.

* * *

><p><span>Effects of a Summer Epiphany Ch.3<span>

It was 8pm and Puck was settled on his bed, lounging on top of the covers, propped up by the wall his bed was against, and TV on. It was turned to FX and the opening of _Death Race_ was on his screen. He hadn't seen this movie in like a year and he was excited to see it again. Cars, blood, action, racing! Fun times man. Then his phone rang. He was pissed at the interruption but then couldn't stop the small smile he had forming from thinking it was Kurt wanting to talk to him.

Coffee was fucking awesome if you asked him, so he doesn't see why it would be odd for Kurt to call him. Hanging with the other had actually been a lot of fun and truthfully went a lot better than he thought it was going to. He was expecting bitchy Kurt but instead got cool Kurt. As long as no one annoys Kurt, he learned that the slender teen isn't so bad. Bitchy Kurt can be amusing though, he won't deny that.

The smile did fall when he saw the name on his phone screen though. Finn. Wonder what the hell he is calling for. He took one last glance at his TV and sighed before picking up.

"Hey man, what's up?"

"You and Kurt," Finn said, getting straight to the point.

"Okay then, what about us?"

"You two are hanging out now? When did this happen?"

"Today was the first time. Chill man, why do you sound so mad?"

"I'm not mad. Are you guys friends now?" Still sounded mad to Puck.

"Yeah, I think we are."

There was a pause before Finn continues his questioning.

"Is that it?"

"I hope not. I like him okay? And if he likes me back than so fucking what? We're gonna date."

"But-"

"Finn, I thought you were over this homophobia shit?" He sighed out the question, not wanting to deal with this.

"Dude, that's not it. I just don't want him getting hurt. I want you to take this seriously."

"I _am_ taking this seriously, I've had all summer to think about this."

Puck was sitting up straight by this point, he was pissed. Why is it that no one seems to think he can be serious?

"Okay man, okay. Just don't screw this up."

"I don't plan on it."

Another pause, Puck leaned back against the wall.

"So are you like, not gonna, you know, hide it? Are you and Kurt going to let everyone know?"

"I wasn't planning on it."

He heard Finn suck in a breath through his teeth as if wincing. That can't be good.

"Oh dude, does _Kurt_ know that? I don't think he is gonna go for that, you know how he is."

"I think he does, but we never really talked about it. I told him he could tell you and his Dad because that's family and you're still my best friend." God this was getting kind of sappy.

"Well hey! Don't worry about it. I'm not even sure if he likes you so you two might not even date!"

Finn sounded optimistic but Puck jolted up straight.

"What! What do you know? Did he tell you anything? He doesn't like me? Like, at all? I totally thought we had a connection damn it!"

"Dude, calm down! I don't know, he didn't say anything about it. When he got home he just said he was back and went to his room."

"Can you um, ask him?" He can't believe he just asked that.

"What?" Apparently, neither can Finn.

"You guys are brothers, can't you just like, ask him if he likes me?"

"I'm not going to do that! It's weird!"

"Come on dude!"

"No! If you wanna know then ask him yourself!"

"He wouldn't tell me the truth though! It would be an automatic no if _I_ asked him. We're bros right? Come on, just ask for me." He was gesturing wildly with his arm, all coolness forgotten. No one could see it anyways so it's all good.

"Alright! Alright. Cheesus, just stop begging, it's weird. Hold on a sec, let me go ask him." A huge sigh filtered out of Puck's phone showing that Finn _really_ didn't want to be doing this. A few moments later he was back and Puck was anxiously waiting for an answer.

"I couldn't ask him. He's on the phone with Blaine."

"Wha-"

"Oh hey man, I gotta go help my mom. I'll talk to you later."

Call ended.

Blaine? Why was Kurt talking to Blaine on the phone? They're not together anymore. Puck stared down at his phone debating whether he should try and call or text Kurt. Do people talk to their exes on the phone? Him and Blaine could still be friends for all he knows though. Unusual, but it's been known to happen, he shouldn't be getting worked up over this. Of course they could also be getting back together...No! no, no, no! He needs Kurt, not Blaine.

Well damn. Now he is getting needy. Not liking the feeling, he tossed the phone onto his bed and tried to get back into his Jason Statham movie. That lasted about five minutes before he scooped up his phone and dialed Kurt's number.

It rang, and rang, and rang before he got to the voice mail and then he hung up. Now he felt like he was being avoided. He dropped the phone back onto the bed and tried to reason with himself. Kurt could have simply walked away from his phone, no big deal. Doesn't matter either way.

Ten minutes later is phone was ringing and he swiftly picked it up. He was about to answer, cutting off the second ring, but waited. He had to play it cool, eager is not cool. Once the third ring ended he answered.

"Hey."

"Hey Puck. Sorry I missed your call but I was in the shower."

Puck just realized he hadn't had shower sex in a while.

"Do you sing in the shower?" What? It seemed like something Kurt would do and Puck always thought it was a cute quirk.

"No. Maybe. Okay sometimes I do but it's definitely not that tone-deaf, screechy singing people associate shower singing with. I always have perfect pitch and sound flawless," Kurt defended himself with a haughty tone. Puck wouldn't expect anything less. "So I know you didn't call to ask me if I sing in the shower, so what's up?"

"Nothin' much. Just seeing if we're still on tomorrow." And your not cancelling because you got back together with what's his face.

"Oh, okay. Well yes, we are still going to dinner. 7 o'clock still?"

"Yeah. Do you want me to pick you up?" That's what dates do, right?

"Ummm, I'm not sure." Puck's stomach dropped. All that progress he thought he made apparently wasn't as much as he thought. But then he clearly heard amusement in the other boys voice once he continued. "How well do you drive? I don't want to be another one of those statistics about teenage deaths from car accidents."

"I am a kick-ass driver! Haven't gotten into an accident yet." He was proud of his driving record. He hasn't even received a speeding ticket. Not that he doesn't speed, because he does, just hasn't gotten caught.

"I _guess_ I'll take your word for it. But if I die and you don't, I am so haunting you."

Puck laughed at that. Kurt would totally be a revengeful spirit.

"You're not gonna die, geeze. And if you're done complaining then I'm going to go and I will see you at your front door at a quarter till 7."

"Don't be late, I like punctuality." Kurt chastised. Puck rolled his eyes. _Why am I not surprised_ he thought.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Mkay, bye."

**!GLEE!**

It was 6:38 when Kurt's house came into view and Puck drove right passed it. Panic was setting in. This was some serious shit! He was going on a fucking date! An actual date, not just a plan to get into some chicks pants, but an _actual_ date. And that's not even mentioning that it's with another guy. Sure he has already decided that that wasn't going to get in the way but it's still so _new_.

He decided to drive around the block once before pulling into the driveway. Without even checking the time, he hurried out of his truck and up to the front door before he could start thinking again. Screw it if he wasn't on time.

Damn it, he doesn't know if he should ring the door bell or knock on the door. This should not be this fucking hard. On the one hand, ringing the doorbell seems wimpy and like he has no back-bone, but on the other hand, knocking on the door might seem like he likes to hit things, which he does but he doesn't want Burt thinking he might be abusive.

Oh crap! Burt. He is _not_ good with dads. This could be a problem.

Wimpy and spineless it is! He rang the doorbell.

Footfalls sounded towards the door before Kurt was swinging open the door, looking a little flustered like he ran there.

"Hey," Puck greeted with a smile. Kurt returned the greeting with his own smile but it confused the jock when he was urgently being pushed towards the stairs leading off the porch.

"Hold on there," A voice boomed from the doorway. Oh. That's why. Burt.

Puck slowly turned around and Kurt let out a nervous laugh.

"Hey Dad, this is Puck." Kurt said and gestured to the other. Burt was staring down Puck who was glued to the spot. Clearing his throat he extended his hand to the intimidating man.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Hummel." And Burt kept up the crazy intimidating starring for a moment more before slowly shaking Pucks hand. This seems pointless really because they have already met, he _has_ been over here since Finn moved in.

"Right. Why don't you come in for a minute." It's a trap! It's a trap! Puck was freaking out, thinking he was about to die. That's stupid, he tried to calm himself down, Kurt is a witness and Finn and Carol should be inside too.

Why did Kurt look a little scared? Not good! Not good! "Sure." At least he managed a response.

Once Burt released his hand and stepped inside the house, Kurt put a hand on his broad shoulder reassuringly. "Hey, it should be fine." Why was Puck not convinced?

They stepped into the house and into the living room. Burt motioned for Puck to sit on the couch and he internally sighed in relief when Kurt sat next to him. But Burt would not sit down! He had this towering thing going on and Puck bets that it's all part of Mr. Hummel's 'intimidate his son's date to death' plan.

So him and Kurt sat there awkwardly as Burt stared and stared and then Finn walked in. _Yes! I'll have another ally and witness! _thought Puck. But then Finn walked over next to Burt with out a word and started the towering and starring thing too! This is getting crazy. Where's Carol? She always seemed to like him.

"You know we should really get going Dad," Kurt said, trying to interrupt the stare down. Thank you Kurt! Puck would hug him right now if he didn't think Burt and Finn would eat off his arms. Seriously, he never thought he would feel so un-badass.

"So where are you two going?" Burt asked.

"Dad, I already told you," Kurt exasperatedly replied. Kurt really loves his Dad but this is so embarrassing and nerve racking!

"We want to hear what Puck was going to say." God Finn. He was better when he wasn't talking. Burt nodded his head in agreement with his step-son.

"Me and Kurt are going to have dinner at Breadstix and then I'm bringing him straight home." I _will not kidnap Kurt, I will not molest him, I will not do anything you would protest, just don't eat me!_ Puck mentally added. Was he sweating? He might be sweating. And Kurt looks a little pale...er.

"I want him back by eight." Burt's voice was stern, no wavering evident.

"DAD!" Kurt protested.

"Fine, nine." And although he had already caved for a later time, he still sounded like a giant rock that was never going to move.

"Come on, I shouldn't even _need_ a curfew."

Burt eyed Puck like he was some demon taking his son away to corrupt. He rubbed his palms on his jeans just so he could do _something_.

"Kurt, I don't want you out all night-" Burt started but was cut off by sweet, wonderful Carol doing her little ninja 'mom can hear everything in the house thing' and stuck her head in through the door way.

"Kurt honey, you have to be home at about ten. Your father worries about you, that's why he wants you to have a curfew. So if you guys hurry, you two will still have two and a half hours for dinner." She minutely nodded her head towards the door and that was their cue.

Kurt got up, grabbed Puck's hand and hurriedly lead him out the house calling good byes to Burt and Finn and a thank you to Carol. Puck thinks he will get that woman some flowers. They had just gotten in the truck with a sigh of relief when Puck's phone buzzed from a text.

He read the message that was from Finn: -dont screw this up.-

**!GLEE!**

"What do you keep staring at?" Kurt asked self consciously as he looked down at himself and tried to sense if something was on his face. He had a huge urge to grab a spoon off their table and use it as a makeshift mirror.

From across the table, Puck stared with a look of pure amazement on his features.

"It's crazy the difference an ugly bow-tie can make."

"You lost me."

"Your clothes," he gestured over the table to Kurt's gray pants, matching vest, and lavender shirt with a wave of his hand. "It's something you would normally wear but before there would be one of those ugly bow-ties around your neck." Kurt looked horrified and brought a hand up to rest on his neck.

"My bow-ties are _not_ ugly."

"Uh yeah, they are. But it's not just yours, all bow-ties are. I hate them things." Puck shivered like they actually caused him great pain.

"They add character to an outfit!" Kurt protested. "I wish I would have worn one tonight just to irritate you." He ended in a huff and Puck for some reason thought it was hilarious. "We are done talking about this. Hey! stop laughing at me!" After swatting at Puck's arm he quickly looked around, hoping they weren't causing a scene.

A couple of people were looking their way, clearly thinking something along the lines of "stupid, uproarious kids."

"Great, now people are looking at us," He muttered as he situated his vest and then took a sip of his water. It is good for the skin to hydrate.

"So what? They're just mad because they're to busy having sticks up their asses to have any fun in their lives. Psh, bitches." That got a giggle out of Kurt and Puck just smiled at him.

"So," Kurt began, changing topics, "I was half expecting you to turn up in a t-shirt. Decided to dress up for me? Well, it's not exactly dressy, seeing as you're still wearing your ever present jeans, but formal for you."

"Damn right this is formal for me." Puck pushed the rolled up sleeve to his buttoned up black shirt farther up his left forearm. "And I was totally going to wear a t-shirt but my mom wasn't letting me out of the house until I changed it. Something about being presentable for a date."

Kurt smiled fondly as he imagined the scene in his head and took in Puck's expression. He reminded Kurt of a little kid who wasn't allowed to have a cookie before dinner. It was adorable.

"I think I like your mom."

"Yeah, you two would probably get along great, gossiping and _making fun of me_." Puck took a breadstick from the basket on their table and bit off the end. Of course, as soon as you start on a breadstick, the food comes. Kurt's Chicken Parmesan was sat in front of him, looking so delicious his tastebuds were screaming at him to take a bite, followed by Puck's Ravioli dish.

"Not with out complete affection though." Kurt said a little lower than normal, but not quite a whisper.

"What?" Puck looked up from eying his food like a wolf, not completely listening, previous conversation forgotten now that the food is there.

"Oh nothing." No need to repeat pointless slip ups right?

Once Puck's stomach had over half of his plate's contents in it, his mind was able to focus on other things. Hey, he wasn't good at multitasking okay?

"Heard you were talking to Blaine on the phone yesterday." He tried to make it sound nonchalant, he really did, but with a question like that? And all out of the blue and junk? Come on now, he doesn't even give a flying flip about Blaine. Well, unless it deals with Kurt.

"And how exactly did you hear that?" An inquiring brow was raised.

"Finn." Was that like ratting out his friend? Nah. Sorta. Doesn't matter. Kurt nodded his head once in understanding and pushed the food that was left around his plate.

"Yes, I was." It was said with squared shoulders and a stern voice. So what? He was just talking to Blaine, it's not like there was anything to hide.

"Are you two like, friends or something?" If Kurt had his eyes closed it would sound flippant, but Puck looked too tense and was looking at him a little too intensely. Kurt smirked.

"Why? Jealous?"

Puck's reaction was immediate. He sat back against the booth he was seated in and his eyes grew wide.

"No. I don't get jealous." He shrugged off his surprise and instead became defensive. He _is so_ jealous and it filled Kurt with glee. Like the emotion, not the Glee club. That would be awkward, he would feel violated, and he would never participate in an orgy. Did he really just think that? A few days with Puck and his mind is already in the gutter. His poor mind has been Puckified.

He watched as Puck took another bite of his food and then he did the same. A few moments of silence passed before Puck spoke up again.

"So you two are friends and shit even after breaking up right?" Kurt nodded in agreement. "Alright then, how did you break up? I mean, it couldn't have been a bad split if your still friends."

Kurt flushed and tried to hide it by occupying himself with drinking his water. "I don't wanna say." Puck looked at him with a raised eyebrow before a smirk slowly formed.

"Now I gotta know! Tell me tell me tell me!"

"Shhh," he hissed, flapping his hand up and down to get Puck to lower his voice. "You sound like a little kid." Puck just kept chanting it but thankfully lowered his voice. "Alright, fine fine!" After Kurt caved, to quickly for his own liking, the other boy leaned forward and crossed his arms on top of the table to support his weight, ready for a story.

Kurt in turn slouched in his seat and made sure his voice was low when he spoke. "Blaine and I were dating, obviously, and like most couples we made out. Quite a bit actually. Well, the most we had ever done was, argh, why am I telling you all this?"

"Well I'm assuming it's going to lead up to the break up that I asked about, but if it's not, I really don't feel like listening to you talk about someone else getting it on with you."

"Eloquent as always," Kurt sighed out sarcastically but continued anyway. "The farthest we had ever gone was just Blaine with his shirt off and us...rubbing against each other." His cheeks were blazing with heat and he felt so embarrassed. Why on Earth is he talking about this? Maybe Puck knows hypnotism and he has been hypnotized.

"So then you're still a virgin?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?" The pale boy snapped making Puck put his hands up in surrender.

"Nope, just clarifying. Please, continue."

"So one day we were in my room, house to ourselves and we thought we would, you know, take advantage of it." He tried to shrug it off like no big deal but the blush on his cheeks would not leave. Puck was enjoying watching Kurt squirm, he knew this was like torture to the other and although it's kind of mean, he was having fun. "But the whole thing became a disaster. I was leading him up to my room and I tripped on the stairs, then I couldn't get my sweater off, Blaine's shoe laces got into a huge knot when he was taking them off, my belt and pants decided to turn into a safe lock we didn't know the code to," Kurt listed the mess ups quickly and all in one breathe so he had to stop and take a breath then sighed it out. The tan boy looked like he was trying so hard not to laugh but Kurt didn't notice since he had dropped his face in his hands.

"Anyway," he flopped his pale hands onto the table as he continued, "we finally got down to our underwear and when we started kissing and getting intimate, we just busted out laughing! Kind of like you are trying _not_ to do." He glared at the jock. Puck didn't even try to hide his laughter after that.

"Sorry but it sounds like a mess."

"Dear Gaga it was. But after the giggles subsided we both asked 'what are we doing?' It started to seem like we were forcing ourselves together and that spark we had had faded. It became like trying to kiss your best friend. So, we both decided that's what we will be to each other now, best friends. There use to be romantic feelings but sadly, they fizzled out. At least we were lucky enough to have each other as our first boyfriends. Even though it ended, I would still consider our relationship a success."

"So no chance of you getting back together?"

Kurt chuckled. "No, as of right now, there is _no_ chance." They both leaned back and Kurt was so glad the embarrassment was over. "Done being jealous now?"

"Hey!" Puck cried, "I said I wasn't jealous."

"Sure, " Kurt said and sent him a knowing look. Just because he won't admit it doesn't mean it's not true.

"Hey guys, how's it going? Can I get you anything else?" The waitress suddenly popped up to check on them.

"Dessert would be awesome!" Puck imputed and Kurt let out a groan of dread."Oh come on, it's not like you're going to get fat."

"Do you need dessert menus or do you already know what you want?" The perky woman asked.

"I just want a slice of cheesecake. What about you Kurt?" The pale boy hummed as he thought it over before guiltily saying he wanted the same. The waitress left, saying she would be right back with their desserts, and Kurt shot a glare across the table causing Puck to defend himself.

"What? I didn't _make_ you get dessert, just said it wouldn't make you fat."

"You know how many calories are probably in that thing?" Puck just shrugged, "me neither, I just know it has to be a lot."

"Oh one piece won't kill you. I can feed it to you if that'll make it better." Insert lecherous grin. "Or we can take it to go and you can eat it off me."

Kurt's blush returned and his heartbeat seemed to get louder at the look he was receiving and the mental image that Puck's last suggestion made. "N-no," he stuttered out. "I am capable of feeding myself and will eat it off of a plate, thank you very much."

"Fine, suit yourself. My abs would make a way hotter plate though."

And Kurt does not doubt that.

The waitress came back with their cheesecake and placed a slice in front of each of them. They thanked her and she left after telling them to enjoy.

"So, why do you want to date me so bad?" Kurt asked before taking a heavenly bite of cheesecake.

* * *

><p>Gods! I want some cheesecake! And I kept getting distracted while writing this! Darn you YouTube! I was just listening to the new Evanescence song and then I got all "ooo Amy Lee did a cover of a Nirvana song! ooo wonderfulsexy/awesome Joseph Gordon-Levitt did a cover of a Nirvana song _and_ a Lady Gaga song! ooo Miyavi did a cover of a Nirvana song! Hey! let's go look at some Marilyn Manson videos!

I really gotta stop rambling...two more things though! and I swear I'm done!

How awesome was it that Mike got to sing on Glee last week? And how hot was Kurt in the episode before this last one when he was auditioning for the play and got to use his sai? gah!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter (sorry i ended it there) and hope the rambling wasn't _too_ annoying=^.^=


	4. Chapter 4

November? No new episodes of _Glee_ until November? so sad. And sorry this took longer than I thought it was going to, I got addicted to _Transformers_ fanfiction (who knew giant robots in love could be so awesome?) and found out I adore Sunstreaker/Ratchet/Sideswipe. I also had a sick day and I have mad respect for those authors here on fanfic who write when they are sick 'cause I sure can't do it;p

Hope you all enjoy now that my rant is over! and this chapter is a few 100 words shorter than the others:*(

* * *

><p><span>Effect of a Summer Epiphany Ch.4<span>

"Because you're different from pretty much every other person I know." Puck replied with such seriousness it was almost funny. Almost. So instead of giggling like crazy, Kurt raised a perfectly kept eyebrow.

"I'm sensing a story behind this."

"Oh, there is. But first," Puck held up one finger as a sign to wait a minute as he stabbed off a piece of cheesecake with his fork and hurriedly shoved it into his mouth. "God that's so good!" Kurt's giggles did come out then. "Okay, right, story time.

"So when Zizes dumped me, it got me thinking." Puck paused before continuing. "You will _not_ make fun of me for this _or_ tell anyone, got it?"

Kurt's eyes widened at the growling tone Puck used. He wasn't sure if he should be attracted to it or scared. Attractive? yes, the sound is definitely attractive. Scary? the words are definitely a threat, a threat Kurt knows he doesn't want to activate. He just nodded his agreement.

"Good." Puck took another bite of cheesecake. "Damn this _is_ good. Anyway, I got dumped, yada yada, started thinking and realized, who the hell cares about me?" It came out totally different from what Puck wanted. It was just suppose to sound like a nonchalant question but morphed into something dejected and his eyes narrowed in anger.

"I'm sure there is a lot of people. What about your mother? And don't you have a little sister? And Mr. Schue cares about all of us." Kurt felt sadness washing over him as he thought about what Puck felt, a feeling of drifting alone with no one tying a rope around you to keep you grounded.

"Yeah but that's all like family-"

"Glee club?" The pale boy interjected and Puck answered quickly while giving Kurt a look that told him he knew the shorter teen knew what he was getting at.

"-and friends. I'm talking about in a relationship. Quinn cared enough to tell me my life was gonna be a wreck but not enough to stick around and give support, Santana and all the other fuck buddies?" Kurt grimaced at the crass wording but Puck didn't seem to notice or just overlooked it. "There's definitely no caring there and I totally know I didn't put any effort into these 'relationships' either, but _then_ I got to thinking even more about if I _did_ try with some single person at school that everybody is too self-centred and too hung up on reputations to have an actual relationship."

"And _that_ is the shallowness of high school," Kurt added in a light voice but he felt for the other boy. High school is a horrible place to find romance and just when this tough exterior jock wants a caring relationship, which Kurt honestly didn't think would happen, it has to transpire in high school where there is a 90 percent chance of never getting it and being scarred for life so he will never open up again. Alright that was a little far fetched but it is still sad.

Puck looked upset as he rethought about his early summer turmoil and looked up when a hand patted his own, still holding a fork. He looked up to see warm eyes and a reassuring smile. The soft hand retreated and the lips forming that affectionate smile opened for a piece of cake to slip through.

"This cheesecake really is good." Yeah, Puck so chose the right person. "Is there more to the story?"

Getting back on track, Puck took his own bite of cake and continued.

"Okay so high school bitches not caring, no real relationships _except_! you and Blake."

"Really Puck, his name is _Blaine_," Kurt cut in with fond exasperation and slapped a palm to his forehead, careful to miss messing up his hair. "I _know_ you know that." Puck smirked.

"Yep, I do know, but it's fun messing it up. Moving on. You and Everett-"

"Oh come on! That is _so_ off."

"Hey! Would you stop interrupting." The tan boy tried to keep an authoritative expression but it failed miserably when a smile cracked through. Kurt sat back with a pout, much to Puck's amusement. "As I was saying before being _rudely_ interrupted-" Kurt scoffed. "You want me to tell this or not? 'Cause I would rather not," he teased.

"No, keep going!" Kurt sat up straight and gave Puck his full attention who smiled in return.

"You and _Blaine_," he stopped to take a bite of cheesecake and laughed at Kurt's dropped jaw. Something hitting his shin stopped his laughter. "Did-did you just _kick_ me?"

Kurt did a one shoulder shrug at the flabbergasted question. "You were just complaining about me interrupting and then you stop on your own, I don't think it is very fair."

"Yeah I did it on purpose," Puck informed with a satisfied smile. "Now would you quit getting me off track? You and Blaine, awesome couple with the whole respect and no matter what you two were happy for each other, there was no take, take, take, you just gave like it was freakin' Christmas all the time. Well that's what makes you different. I want that and it looked like I would only get that with you or him. Since I don't know the guy, that left you. Bitchy but caring, arrogant and yet you put your loved ones first, Kurt Hummel."

A shy smile was worming it's way onto Kurt's face, his eyes were glued to his almost finished cheesecake, too embarrassed to meet Puck's eyes, and cheeks coloured from being talked about with such fancy.

"But, even though I'm over the whole 'holy crap Batman!* gay people are so messed up,' it was weird for _me_ to like a guy, it still is a little. I guess you could say I was 'uneducated.'"

"Ah yes, that is the problem with many."

"I thought I wouldn't be able to be myself, that I would have to change to some show tunes loving, prissy guy that _needed_ to be attracted to every dude that passed so I pushed you out of the question, but then I got one hell of an eye opener when I went to North Carolina for the summer."

"North Carolina? Isn't that like the Ohio of the south?"

"Wha-ha-hat?" Puck tried to question, look confused, and laugh at the same time. A very interesting display.

"Well how often do you hear people say 'oh! I want to go to North Carolina!' It seems a little like Ohio, I mean what is even _in_ North Carolina?"

Puck highly enjoys the workings of Kurt's mind.

"Apparently a big ass military base. Quite a few years back, my Mom's only sister moved there because my uncle was military and got stationed at Fort Bragg, the military base. Then my aunt and uncle split some years later, she and my cousin moved to the beach-"

"The beach?" Kurt asked, his features lighting up like a little kid. "Despite the less than appealing way sand gets _everywhere_ and the extra need to moisturize because of the salt water, I _love_ the beach."

"Hell yeah! the beach is awesome. My aunt got obsessed with it and light houses so when her and my uncle divorced, that's where she went. I had to go down there with my mom this summer to help my aunt and cousin move into a new place and fix it up. Sucked like hell but the frequent trips to the beach made it damn well worth it." _So that's where the extra tan came from_ Kurt thought.

Silence fell over them as the last bites of cheesecake were ate and they both daydreamed about a day at the beach.

"We got off track again," Kurt stated plainly.

"Yep... So! Summer with my cousin was my eye opener. He is a kick-ass stud like me and a total bad-ass too, we have always gotten along in the past, wrestling, trying to out beat each other in whatever crazy competition we came up with and he is totally respected at school. Well, this summer I find out he is gay! And like, he has always been that way. He made me realize that it's all about being yourself and loving someone for who they are. It's not some crazy and disgusting concept everyone makes it out to be."

"And just like that, you were okay with putting me back into the question?"

"To tell you the truth, I wasn't completely sure until I saw you at your locker that first day of school. I mean, it did make it a lot easier to think about dating you since I already _knew_ you. Man, my cousin took me to this party with all these gay guys and I freaked the fuck out. Waaaay to much at one time and I didn't even know these people! Talk about crazy experiences. Everyone was pretty cool though."

Kurt stared for all of about 3 seconds before being flooded with a stream of laughter. "I wish someone got it all on camera! I would have loved to see that!"

"Yeah, yeah, hardy har har, it is just sooo funny...Done yet?"

Kurt's giggles died down and he met Puck's bored expression with a genuine smile before speaking.

"Well, 100 percent okay with it or not, I am surprisingly happy you came up to me that Monday asking for a date."

The jock formed a grin of his own, bubbling over with happiness. Or, you know, the super manly version of that.

"Really?"

Kurt hummed his agreement as he was taking a swallow of his water.

"I like this new Puck."

"So you like me?"

"Since we are having this little heart-to-heart, yes, I have an adequate amount of feelings of like for you."

"So that means we're dating?"

"I don't know, does it?" Puck truly thought Kurt was lost until he saw the small lift at the corner of Kurt's lips.

"Oh so you're leaving it up to me huh? Well in that case...no." Kurt's jaw dropped.

"No?" He managed to get out from his shocked state. All this and no? Just when he admits it to himself and Puck that he likes him then no? And the tan boy starts laughing.

"I'm just joking! Yes we're dating now but man, you should have seen the look on your face! I just had to do that!"

A blush spread over Kurt's cheeks as embarrassment washed over him. He crossed his arms and sat back in the booth, sulking. Of course now he realized the extent of how much he wanted to be with the other. When Puck said no his mind blanked out and his heart felt as though it fell out of his chest and into his lap. How awful would that be? All that blood staining his clothes! Oh and the being dead thing. But then Kurt couldn't help but think that's what Puck wanted to find out, how much he wanted this. He was more clever than Kurt thought.

"Jerk." He mumbled out at the grinning jock.

"Sorry babe, just wanted to know your reaction." Puck saw Kurt trying to fight off a smile by biting his lip, a gesture he has always fully appreciated. Nothing like your attention being drawn to a nice pair of lips.

"Fine, but now that we are _dating_," he tried to shake off how weird it felt to say that and the sudden feeling to grin like an idiot, "you need to start being more serious about school and stay away from the persuasion of delinquency. They are not beneficial to your future." He stared over the table with a piercing look. Puck shrugged his shoulders in submission.

"Wouldn't have you want it any other way. Knew you'd care." He winked at the slender teen and felt pleased that Kurt didn't say anything about being called babe.

"And no more sleeping around." That is definitely the number one rule Kurt wants him to go by because one, that's cheating, and two, it can't be healthy! Who knows what you can get!

"I haven't banged a single person or group of people all summer. My hand has never had so many hot dates with Puckzilla."

"Your lucky I'm not going to try and change your apparent need to tell to much information. I'm afraid it would change your personality too much if I did and believe it or not," Kurt sighed a defeated sigh, "I wouldn't want that."

Had Puck mentioned he knew he found the right person? Someone that doesn't want to completely change who he is but make him better.

Later, the waitress came back to see Puck and Kurt's palms together, Puck was trying to see the size difference of their hands, and hesitantly asked if they were on a date. Kurt freaked, Puck barked out 'yea so what?' and then she proceeded to gush about how awesome it was. Kurt definitely left her a nice tip once Puck payed the bill. They were now making their way to Puck's truck, hunger and tastebuds satisfied.

"I'm impressed, no attempt at dining and dashing," Kurt joked, and Puck straightened his shoulders proudly.

"Knew you would be." They ended up laughing as they got into the cab of the truck. Puck started it, the radio coming on and filling the silence that set in after they quit laughing, and debated taking Kurt back home or just sitting there a while longer. He didn't feel quite ready for the date to be over, it felt as if it was missing _something_.

"Hey Kurt?"

"Hmmm?" he answered while shifting in his seat to look at the other.

"Can I kiss you?"

"No."

"Well I'm going to anyways."

"...okay."

Kurt was really thankful for the lack of light their parking space provided since he was tired of the other boy seeing him blush, but as Puck got closer he realized the dark wasn't going to hide the redness of his face if the clearness in which he can see Puck's face is anything to go by. Then he was pretty sure Puck could _hear_ his crazy heartbeat because he sure as heck could! It was loud, his palms were starting to feel sweaty, his eyes were wide and focused on Puck's lips and then they were on his. Firm and sure, it was a pleasant pressure against his lips and he doesn't think anything could have gotten him to push Puck away. Why had he said no to this?

With his eyes closed, Kurt couldn't tell a tan hand was moving to hold his cheek but when he felt it, it startled him and he inwardly cursed at his own reaction because Puck pulled away. _Really? Come on! Why am I being so spazzy? _Kurt berated himself. He has had plenty of these simple kisses with Blaine and yet, this one had such an overwhelming _presence_ that he could still distinctly feel those lips even in their absence.

"Sorry." Puck apologized, reading Kurt's flinch as him messing up.

"No it's fine," Kurt rushed to get out and added breathlessly: "_perfectly_ fine."

Once they were properly seated in their seats, Kurt fought the ridiculous urge to touch his lips and couldn't help notice Puck smirking at him.

"Oh, did I just turn Kurt Hummel on?"

"No! Don't be ridiculous. As if you could do such a thing so easily." What a liar he is.

"Challenge accepted!** But for a later date." Puck laughed when Kurt slapped a hand over his heated face and turned towards the passenger side window as he pulled out of the parking spot to take the blushing teen home, the whole ride filled with a light and playful air, just how Puck likes it.

Once in the driveway he put the truck in park but didn't turn it off, hoping to send the message that while this was great, he just couldn't handle more Burt. But Kurt didn't seem to think anything of it.

"So how are we going to do this tomorrow? Meet up in the parking lot before school and walk in holding hands? Or we could meet at my locker? I'm not opposed to a good morning kiss before classes start." Kurt found he couldn't hold in his excitement as different scenarios of how school could go tomorrow with his new boyfriend but Puck wasn't feeling so joyed.

Oh god, why didn't he think about this? Him and Kurt never did talk about this he realized as his phone conversation with Finn went through his mind.

_He heard Finn suck in a breath through his teeth as if wincing. That can't be good._  
>"<em>Oh dude, does Kurt know that? I don't think he is gonna go for that, you know how he is."<em>

"Um, Kurt? I don't really want people to know." He tried to make it as soft as possible to not offend the now eerily still boy.

"What?" That one word was dripping with ice but was said so evenly.

"Just for now though!" Puck tried to assure Kurt but it was like the pale boy didn't even hear it.

"Why? Because your ashamed of me?" Puck rolled his eyes, not believing the direction this night turned to.

"Oh come on Kurt! That is _not_ it and you know it."

"So what then, all that talk we had about everyone only caring about their reputation still applies to you?" Glasz eyes were narrowed, shining in full force. It wasn't fair to have to look at those gorgeous eyes while fighting.

"No! God Kurt! Would you just listen?" Puck went to grab for his hand but Kurt pulled it away.

"You listen, I'm not going to have a part time boyfriend! I want to be able to spend time with the person I like as if I like them all the time, not just certain hours of the day! So thanks for my shortest relationship ever, bye Puckerman."

"Kurt!" Puck called as Kurt flew out of the truck, door slamming behind him, and angrily waltz up and into the house. The stunned jock just stared at the now empty passenger seat before snapping out of it and noticing Kurt was already gone.

_WHAT THE FUCK?_ Puck screamed in his head as he hit the steering wheel. Kurt just _had_ to go all drama queen on him and not even hear him out! Now he's pissed, Hummel is pissed and he is starting to think Kurt wasn't as great as his mind made him out to be. Before angrily driving off to his own house so he could just pass out in his bed, he texted Finn.

-whelp, i screwed it up-

* * *

><p>*Don't ask...I just had to throw in the Batman thing.<p>

**I watch too much _How I Met Your Mother_. "Challenge accepted" is a saying Barney (played by the wonderful Neil Patrick Harris) announces when someone says something is impossible to accomplish and he takes it as a challenge to prove them wrong. No one ever _actually_ challenges him though. I love Barney Stinson and his catchphrases=]

And how crappy was it of me to break them apart right when they get together? I will answer that. Very.

It took me awhile to figure out where Puck went for the summer. I wanted him tanner (I love his skin and I wish I could see what it would look like tanner...) and I wanted to work the military in there (Shout out to the hard working people of the military! Love ya!). When I typed in large military bases, I thought Fort Bragg would be perfect (get it? Bragg? Puck is always bragging about himself?) AND it was in a coastal state! (yay beach!) I looked up popular NC beaches and bam! Puck's aunt had a living place =^.^=


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so happy I never told anyone a set update schedule cause I suck at updating steadily. I get distracted too easily and then half way through I took an unwanted trip to writers block city! I really hope this chapter is satisfactory and doesn't seemed too forced.

Also, thought I would take this time to to reiterate that I. own. nothing. No Glee, no Thor, and no Fast and the Furious series. And a little warning: THERE WILL BE SOME MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS SERIES AND MENTIONS OF DOM/BRIAN SLASH. Of course, I doubt that very last part will bother anyone;p

I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors! there shouldn't be that many.

Now on with chapter 5!

* * *

><p><span>Effect of a Summer Epiphany Ch.5<span>

**Sunday night, after dinner:** Kurt checked his phone for the tenth time before turning out his bedside lamp and dropping his head on to the fluffy pillow like it was a rock. He jerked the covers over himself and sighed a heavy sigh. He was disappointed. He was disappointed in himself for being disappointed that Puck had not tried to contact him.

**Monday night:** Kurt slammed his pillow over his face and mentally screamed at himself for being so bitchy. He just couldn't help it! Him and Puck completely ignored each other through school and for some reason, he felt that that was reason enough to ignore Puck's calls. Granted, one of them he actually missed, but the others he purposely didn't pick up and he refused to reply to the one text Puck had sent. -done bitchin?- No, he wasn't, because he is stubborn and has some kind of deformed pride that won't let him be the one to say sorry because Noah Puckerman was in the wrong! ...He thinks... Yep, totally all his fault.

**Tuesday night:** Kurt rolled onto his back in bed after placing his phone on his nightstand. He had just texted an apology to Finn since he practically bit the poor teens head off when all he did was ask what had happened between him and Puck. Oh Puck. He had called Kurt 7 times that day, leaving the pale teen to twist his facial features into a happy/angry/confused/depressed/omg! It's so sweet he keeps trying to call/leave me alone for a bit to be mad in peace expression. It can't be good for his skin. Geeze! All Puck's fault, not wanting to be seen dating him and all. Psh, imbecile. Okay, so he himself isn't completely innocent in this.

**Wednesday night:** Kurt was flat on his stomach and diagonal across his full size bed, arm flung over the side and his finger tips just above the carpeted floor. He could _not_ sleep. Mercedes saying 'why was Puck just standing their behind you? It didn't even look like he said anything before walking off' was running through his head. He was to busy organizing his locker and changing around the decorations to notice the jock behind him. What was he going to say? If anything at all. Uuuurgh. Maybe he should just grow some balls nobody thinks he has and talk to that mohawked idiot. He actually missed him.

**Thursday afternoon, after football practice:** Kurt was currently hiding behind the corner next to the boys locker room waiting to see deliciously tanned skin, smoldering hazel eyes, a ridiculous mohawk, and a wonderfully, wonderfully muscled body. So what if he had a lot of time to think last night? A lot of sleepless hours thinking, making him do a complete 180, and making him willing to take the blame for their fight on Sunday. Damn. He fell fucking hard. He was _not_ supposed to have feelings for this horny, reckless, and mischievous _jock_.

Maybe Carol put something in the coffee this morning because he is feeling like a love struck school girl who is stalking her crush. Oh yeah, and he just through a paper ball at Puck's head.

"What the hell?"

At Puck's reaction, he poked his pale hand out from behind the corner and made a 'come here' motion.

"Pssst." Kurt added for good measure just in case the possibly now angry boy wasn't looking in the right direction.

"Ummm, I hope I'm not about to have to kick some ass." It didn't sound threatening at all, just plain confused. And it was adorable! Wow, he should really not be allowed to try and function with so little sleep.

Puck walked over to the hand still flapping about, making sure to look over his shoulder real quick before peering around the corner. Once he saw who it was calling him over he looked surprised and then started laughing.

"What?" Kurt pouted.

"What the hell was all that?" Puck managed out between chuckles, trying to mimic Kurt's hand gesture but it instead looked like his wrist was broken.

"I was trying to get your attention without anyone seeing me," he huffed out and crossed his arms dramatically. Weren't they suppose to be kind of fighting?

"But that was just so awkward and not inconspicuous at all! You would make a _horrible_ spy!" Gripping his stomach, he laughed some more when Kurt stomped his foot but instantly sobered up once their situation over the last few days caught up with him. "Wait. What do you want? Thought you were ignoring me."

Kurt winced from the change of subject. The words were said with such bite, completely reminding him just _who_ he was talking with.

"I-I wanted to talk." Puck's glare didn't waver but he continued. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for blowing up like that, I'm sorry for not hearing you out, and I'm sorry for thinking the worst of you." He shifted his weight to his right foot, wringing his hands and swallowing nervously as Puck straightened up and crossed his arms, attention completely on him. "I thought a lot last night. About how I just automatically think people are out to get me and how you might have a good reason for not wanting to publicly date me." His confidence started dwindling when Puck didn't react to anything in the slightest, making him end slowly and quietly. "So um. Can you say something? Maybe?"

A long gust of air blew out from Puck in a heavy sigh as he slumped against the wall, eyes falling closed like he was exhausted but opening up a second later, pinning Kurt.

"Finally you realized that the world doesn't revolve around you. I mean yeah, you're the victim of a lot of shit around here and I get that you always have your defenses up but damn! Why couldn't you put some faith in me? I wanted to wait to let everyone in the freakin' world know because I didn't want that kind of pressure on us. This would be a fresh relationship! New, my _first_, your second, and all the crap we are gonna get for it?" He looked almost desperately at Kurt. "I just wanted us to enjoy it for awhile, build a bond or whatever the hell you wanna call it. I figured if everyone knew within the first 24 hours then all this shit would come at us and stop a bond -damn! there's that word again- from even forming."

Kurt was rooted to the floor and was pretty much speechless. Puck was trying to protect them? Sure, he _kind_ of thought that's what it might be, hoped it would be, but hearing it is just...wow.

"I hope the silence means you're too pissed at yourself for thinking so little of me to say anything." Kurt looked up at Puck words, just realizing he was staring at the ground.

"I just feel a little stupid. And mean...Why couldn't you have texted me this? or confronted me? or _something_?" Now he was a little pissed.

"Because I was being a little stupid and mean too. And I totally called you! But_ you_ kept on ignoring me."

They both squared their shoulders and glared at one another until they both deflated.

"This week has been so pointless."

"Yea, kinda has." Puck agreed but managed a soft smile that Kurt returned.

Then they both heard footsteps before Finn rounded the corner.

"There you are Kurt! You weren't at your car and - oh! Hey Puck. Did I interrupt something? Oooor something?" The tall teen hesitated once he noticed Kurt and Puck were together, wondering if they were fighting.

Puck turned so his back was against the wall to face Finn and Kurt looked shocked. Crap! How could he forget about Finn? He was suppose to be picking him up.

"Um no, we were just talking," Kurt answered before feeling an arm drape across his shoulders. A tan arm. He looked to is right and saw Puck smiling an easy grin at Finn. His heart fluttered a bit and holy Marc Jacobs did he smell good.

"Yeah, we were just making up, right?"

Huh? What? Oh Puck's asking him something. Making up? Is that what they just did?

"We were?" Did he sound too eager? A little too happy?

"Yep, we're all good now."

Finn looked from his broadly smiling friend to his dazed step-brother who was also looking at a smiling Puck. Hmm. He hadn't seen Kurt this out of it since...since...OH! Since they watched the movie Thor. Kurt is pretty much convinced that Chris Hemsworth guy is an actual god. It's actually kind of creepy the way he is looking at Puck right now. He _never_ thought he would have to worry about Kurt liking the jock and he should probably brake this awkward silence.

"Cool. So dude, can we go home now?" He hitched a thumb over his shoulder, indicating he's ready to go. Kurt glared.

"Don't call me dude. And yes, we can." Kurt trudged away from Puck's warm arm, silently mourned the loss, and walked with Finn and Puck through the now empty halls of McKinley to the student parking lot.

Finn and Kurt parted ways with Puck, waving their good-byes, and climbed into the Navigator.

Kurt had pulled his phone out of his pocket before sitting in the driver seat, no need to crush his iPhone, and now turned the ringer back on. A phone going off would have totally ruined his, apparently bad, stealthiness so he had it turned off. Once it was back in one of is cup holders, Kurt turned the ignition and started the car, his phone going off at the same time. Huh, that was weird.

New Text Message: Puck

-since we r dating again and all, wanna hang out this weekend?-

Yeah. Kurt's grinning like an idiot right now.

-Sure. Movie? My place on Saturday at 1? We can use the big screen in the living room since my Dad will be at work.-

-kool!-

-c! c! c!-

-just wanted 2 mess with ya;p-

Kurt stuck his phone back in his cup holder before remembering Finn was in the passenger seat. Dang, he keeps forgetting about him! He is such a bad brother. When he looked over, the tall teen was just staring at him with a weirded out look. One eye squinted creepily, eyebrows scrunched together, and lips drawn down in a frown. Kind of like the look he got when Kurt first showed him the video for "Bad Romance." Well, until Lady Gaga got almost naked and then teenage hormones kicked in and Finn just stared at her boobs.

"You okay there Finn?" Said boy shook his head, possibly clearing himself of his stupor.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine but um. So you are Puck's boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"And Puck is your boyfriend?"

Kurt nodded slowly and drew out his word. "Yeees."

Finn sat back in his seat and appeared to be extremely interested in the dash.

"Okay, just trying to get over the weirdness. I mean I'll support you," he rushed to get out while facing Kurt to show his sincerity. "But, I just _never_ thought this would happen. Like, _ever_."

Kurt smiled at his step-brother and patted his shoulder.

"Me neither Fin, me neither."

With that, Kurt finally put the car in gear and drove out of the parking lot, making their way home.

**Friday night:** Kurt peacefully stretched out in his bed, eyes sliding closed as he thought about being able to snuggle up on the couch and watch a movie tomorrow. Of course there was a nagging at the back of his thoughts making him wonder, will it be as pleasant as he wants it to be or filled with awkwardness?

**Saturday: **Kurt's eyes widened comically as he heard the door bell ring. It could only be one person.

"Finn? Can you do me a favor and get the door?" Kurt yelled out from his place in front of the mirror in his bathroom, just on the edge towards panic. It was only 12:40! Why would Puck be here so early? How much you want to bet he got bored?

"Aw man, but it's going to be all weird," Finn whined, his words getting louder as walked into Kurt's room.

"No it's not!," he tried to convince the tall teen. "Just, please? My hair isn't perfect yet."

A sound of childish annoyance carried from Finn to Kurt. "Your hair looks fine."

"No it does not! Do you see that?" A pale finger pointed to a lock of hair, barely out of place. "So _not_ fine."

"Cheesus Kurt, you and your hair." Finn mumbled before slouching down in defeat and walking out of the room. "Fiiine, I'll get the door, even though he's probably already let himself in by now."

"Thank you Finn! I'll be down in a minute!"

After a few strokes of the comb, some smoothing, and a lot of glaring, Kurt was rushing down the stairs but made sure to take the last five slower and gracefully. You know, in case some one is watching. And then he was in front of Puck with tan hands tucked into his jean pockets, smirk in place.

"Hey."

"Hey," Kurt replied, made breathless by the smoothness of Puck's voice in that one word and the realness of this situation fell on him. Puckerman was in his house, not for Finn, but actually for _him_, this was his _boyfriend_. Talk about a confidence booster! He snagged a jock!

"Bye!" Finn interjected right after Kurt's greeting, making a hasty retreat to the confines of his bedroom where video games were waiting for him. Maybe Artie is on Xbox LIVE.

"Huh," Puck started, interrupting the silence left behind by Finn's exit. "I actually like that vest and I'm not really into vests." The tan boy tugged on the collar a few times and watched Kurt look down at the article of clothing, smoothing it into place once Puck stopped tugging.

"Really?" Kurt wasn't surprised by the others boys lack of favor for vests but he was glad he liked this one.

"Yeah, it's like a suit jacket and a hoodie made a baby. A black baby because it's black. That doesn't have sleeves. You know, 'cause it's a vest, and vests don't have sleeves." Dark eyebrows scrunched together more and more as he kept kicking on sentences, trying, and failing miserably, to describe the vest. Kurt was sporting an amused smile until Pick kept. talking. "Those pants are horrible though, I mean the stripes and then those little stripes on the edge of the larger stripes? Nah, man, just...nah."

Kurt glared for all of two seconds before turning with a flourish and stalked off towards the stairs. Puck followed and grabbed the thin wrist before the slender teen could set a foot on the first step.

"Whoa! Where ya going?"

Turning towards the boy still holding his wrist, Kurt held his chin high and replied. "Since you seem so adamant about not liking these fabulous pants, I am going to go put on a bow tie." He wanted to laugh maniacally when Puck's eyes widened and pulled him farther away from the stairs. And then wanted to sigh dreamily since he was closer to Mr. Hot Bod. Yep, he just came up with that incredibly lame name for Puck.

"Oh God no, not necessary at all! I totally like the pants now." Puck let a wide grin back up his words.

"I don't believe you." Kurt narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Why do you like them now?" tone conveying complete skepticism.

"Well, now that I've seen the _back_ of them, I know how awesome they make your ass look. Of course, it always looks pretty great."

"Ooo, good answer! Very good answer! Okay, no bow tie," Kurt informed brightly before starting off towards the living room. Puck's grip on his wrist had loosened so they ended up holding hands as Kurt pulled him to the big screen. "Alright, so how do you feel about watching the movie Fast Five?" Pale fingers pulled the movie from the row of DVDs on the shelf below the TV, right were it should be, amongst the other movies starting with an F. What? He alphabetized the movies so it's easier to find the one you want instead of hunting forever.

"Sweet! I've been wanting to watch this!" Puck exclaimed, taking the DVD box to look over when Kurt handed it to him.

"Yeah, I kind of asked Finn what you might like to watch," Kurt admitted a little bashfully. Puck felt his heart swell at the thought of Kurt 'researching' what _he_ would like to watch.

"Cool, but do _you_ wanna watch it? I wouldn't peg action movies as your kind of thing."

"It's not usually,"Kurt shrugged. "It really depends on who the actors are, but The Fast and the Furious series? Love it! Delicious cars and delicious men." Kurt began listing off the movie titles and raised a finger to indicate each. "The Fast and the Furious: Dominic Toretto and Brian O'Conner-hot. 2 Fast 2 Furious: Roman Pearce-hot."

"Really? You like Roman?" Puck cut in, disbelief clear in his voice.

"Oh yeah! I adore Tyrese Gibson in anything! Why? Is that hard to believe?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, he seems too rough around the edges for you. Brian I get. He has that whole goody-good vibe about him, and Dom is kinda silent and all about family."

"Your 'rough around the edges' and I like you don't I?" Kurt said playfully, softly elbowing the tan teen in the ribs. "But there is just this exuberant energy about him that I find always drawing me in. Huh. Guess I see some similarities between you two." Puck winked at him and then let him continue his list. "Now, Tokyo Drift: Han was _so_ attractive! Can't believe they killed him. That's the one thing I can't stand about the series. So then in the last two it was just the return of attractive men."

"Hmmm, I guess there is a lot of eye candy."

"Yep, and then I also enjoy all the sexual tension between Dom and Brian."

"WHAT?" Puck exclaimed in surprise.

"Popcorn?"

"Sure. Now what about Dom and Brian?" Kurt motioned for Puck to follow him as he went to the kitchen, so he could throw the popcorn in the microwave, and started explaining.

"Oh come on, it's so clear! I mean, if Brian was Brianna then they _so_ would have ended up together. Brian gave up his career, everything, for Dom twice! After he had to work so hard to get to where he was twice! At the end of Fast & Furious, Dom willingly gave himself up after he said he will _never_ go back to prison. And all the saving each others lives and staring one another down they do? The writers could have _easily_ made them fall in love with each other."

Puck stood there as the popcorn popped rapidly in the microwave, Kurt figured he was going over the other movies in his head, and just as the microwave beeped in completion, the jock started nodding his head.

"Alright, if I _really_ think about it and squint, I can see it." Kurt grinned in triumph. This totally counts as a win. After snatching the bag of popcorn out of the microwave, he poured it into a bowl from a cabinet and pushed it against Puck's stomach.

"Take that would you? I'm going to go put the movie in."

"Sure babe." Puck happily took the bowl and started popping pieces into his mouth as he followed Kurt to the living room.

Kurt was beginning to like that endearment.

"Whoops, forgot a paper towel, I hate how butter my fingers get. Want anything to drink?"

"Yeah, thanks and whatever you got is fine with me."

Kurt came back and sat the paper towels and two cold bottles of water on the coffee table, coasters in place of course, plopped down next Puck, making sure to grab a handful of popcorn, and hit play. And there may have been a barely concealed squeal of joy when Puck swung a toned, left arm behind him to rest on the back of the couch.

**!Fast Five!**

"What! Mia 's pregnant! Dom is with another chick now! _And_ Letty is still alive! How are Brian and Dom going to be together now?" Puck hollered in outrage, hands thrown up into the air.

Kurt broke out into light giggles that soon progressed and began rocking his shoulders. "I totally converted you into a Dom/Brian fanboy!" He squeezed out between laughs and fell over sideways onto the sofa, burying his face into a throw pillow.

"Well you got it all stuck in my mind and junk!" Came the jocks defense, poking one of Kurt's ass cheeks that were presented so clearly in front of him in retaliation to Kurt's laughter.

This caused the slender teen to sit up straight, hand covering his recently poked right cheek, and narrow his eyes playfully. "Your an ass-man aren't you?"

It was Puck's turn to laugh now. "I'm not biased so I guess I'm an ass-man _and_ a boob-man, but you don't have boobs so that just means I'm able to give more attention to your ass! It's kinda nice actually not having to try and stare at both." Kurt listened and looked on in fascination. Getting inside a straight guys head who was dating a guy was so interesting! Well, he wouldn't _exactly_ be completely straight then...

"Now," Puck continued, "instead of me being jealous of a _couch_, why don't you sit her on my lap?" He completed the suggestion with a lecherous smirk and two pats to his jean clad thighs.

"Oh so _that_ is your lap! Never would have guessed with out the helpful gesture." The sarcasm from Kurt was not lost on Puck but he chose to ignore it and grinned brightly, eyes twinkling.

"Okay, I'll take that as a 'why yes Puck, that is a wonderful idea! I shall climb onto you right this instant.'"

Kurt didn't bother to comment on the very _unlikeliness_ of him actually saying that as he was preoccupied by stealing glances at the _very_ inviting lap next to him. He was pulled out of his distraction by the owner of that lap wrapping one arm around his slender waist and another looping under his knees.

Moisturized lips parted to let out a surprised gasp as the tan boy began pulling him onto muscular thighs. Kurt may have 'accidentally' struggled in a way that aided him in being placed on Puck's lap. Once Kurt's legs were spread out on the couch, shoulder pressed against a strong chest, Puck pressed his face against the pale neck before him and chuckled into it at Kurt's pout. His pout was then joined by a blush as he felt warm skin and puffs of breath along his throat. The arms securely around his hips weren't helping, they just added to the growing heat.

"Much better," Puck murmured next to Kurt's ear, earning a shiver, before running his lips on smooth skin to meet an awaiting mouth.

Has it really only been a week since they last did this? It seemed infinitely longer and such a waste.

Kurt could still feel the blazing trail that went up his neck and across his jaw, could still feel that whisper against his ear. Puck licked into his mouth, tongue sweeping over teeth, palate, massaging against his own tongue, caressing, beguiling him into a pleasurable trance. Pale hands rose to rest on slightly ruff cheeks, the smallest hint of stubble distinguishable, and Kurt pulled his legs in to reposition and maneuver himself so he was straddling Puck's right leg. Large hands moved to brace his thighs, rubbing up and down as if to tell him that he _definitely_ approves of the new position.

Breathing picked up, becoming louder, lips continued to mesh together, and Kurt's arms wound around broad shoulders. Puck's hands slid up and around to seize a perfect ass making Kurt rise up farther on his knees from the force, causing a sharp intake of breath from him, and breaking their kiss. The shifting caused Kurt's knee between Puck's legs, already precariously close to the edge, to slip off the couch. Bodies slid together and Kurt's erection rubbed against Puck's hip unmistakably.

"Whoa!" Puck said in a startled and breathless voice.

The other boy just wanted to die right about now. He groaned and fell onto the couch, pulling his legs up and pressing the heels of his hands against his closed eyes. He is so embarrassed by just how hard he got and how he hadn't even noticed! To absorbed in those addictive kisses and oh crap, Puck's reaction. What if it was to much to soon? What if he scared him away letting him get over acquainted with his penis? Stupid penis. "Sorry." He muttered out awkwardly.

"No, no, it's fine. Just a shock, you know? I mean, it happens and I'm sorry, I've just never experienced that certain...feeling while making out with someone." Puck rushed to get out. When Kurt just sighed out a long breath he slowly straightened the stripe covered legs over his lap and started rubbing the boys shins in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. "Weird, but not really bad...Hey! at least I know you enjoyed it, great way to monitor if I'm doin' something right."

Kurt looked from under his hands at Puck and mimicked his hesitant smile. "So...your okay, we're good?"

"Yeah, I think we are. I mean I had like a mini freak out in my head until I saw you practically throw yourself on the couch, but it's all good now."

"You know," the pale boy began while sitting up, shy smile in place. "You turned out to be a way better person than I originally thought, and I don't mean only a better person about what just happened but a better person in general. And truthfully, I don't think I would have ever grown to like you if this was a year ago."

"Thanks, it's nice that someone thinks that. And truthfully? You weren't attractive at all until about a year ago."

Kurt gasped at Puck's admission and hit him in the shoulder.

"I'm offended!"

"What? I can't help it if age was good to you and you just had to grow into your looks! Not everyone can be like me and be good looking all their life." He tossed his head back, eyes closed, and smiled vainly. One of his hands left Kurt's leg to swipe over his strip of hair.

"Well I absolutely hated your mohawk." Kurt tried to put as much venom into that sentence as he could, crossing his arms and glaring, not even realizing his sub-conscience choice of wording. Puck did!

"So you _hatED_ it did you? Meaning you like it now?" He wiggled an eyebrow at the now blushing teen.

Kurt huffed out a gust of breath after trying, without success, to be angry at being called out. Damn twinkling hazel eyes and sexy smirk!

"Yes, it has grown on me." He didn't fight the fond smile that lifted his lips and he brought a hand up to rub along Puck's mohawk. The tan boy leaned in to press a sweet kiss to Kurt's mouth, pulling away with a matching grin, before the TV caught his attention.

"Credits are over," he simply stated.

"Yep."

"Feel like getting up to turn it off?"

"Nope."

"Me neither. Kind of hungry though."

"Huh. Me two."

They both looked at each other and smirked.

"FINN? COME HERE!" They yelled in unison.

"Leave me alone!" Finn bellowed from somewhere above, leaving the couple down stairs to laugh.

* * *

><p>Man. I did <em>not<em> know how to end this! And I really hope it didn't seem like they got back together too quickly, like one second "we hate each other!" and then the next "aww let's get back together!" If it did, sorry;p

oh and another thing. I have no idea what Burt and Carol's work schedules are so I'm just gonna have them be home or work when it's convenient (with in reason-they are clearly not going to be working at midnight -hahaha-).

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I also hope everyone had an awesome Halloween! (it's totally my favorite holiday)=^.^=


	6. Chapter 6

Gaaaah! It's been so long since I updated this! like what? about 2 months? I've had the plans for it typed up for about a month and a half, just didn't elaborate on them till recently. It's just my self diagnosed depression was acting up and I lost all my passion for everything for a bit there BUT! Criminal Minds brought me back! So now I try writing this in between watching it and writing fics for that fandom.

Well, enjoy! and I own nothing

* * *

><p><span>Effect of a Summer Epiphany Ch.6<span>

An intense feeling of deja vu and familiarity washed over Puck. He _knows_ that this has happened before but he can't put a finger on it because right now they are sliding up and down fit thighs and he is experiencing the wonderful sensation of moisturized lips on his own. Everything he saw was black and he felt heat. Heat bubbling up inside of him and around him, felt the unmistakable weight of a body straddling his leg, leaning into him.

Going with his instincts, he reached up and forcefully gripped the person's ass, making them rise up and gasp. The instant lips left his he opened his eyes, realizing why it was so dark, and seeing Hummel for a split second before he lost balance and slid against Puck's body. But, instead of the moment being broken like he knows has happened before, he hurriedly hauled Kurt back up so he was being fully straddled by the surprisingly light boy. Lips eagerly met once again, him resuming the mapping out of that sweet mouth as if there was never an interruption.

Impossibly soft hands slid over his shirt covered shoulders, down bare arms, and covered his large hands resting on narrow hips. They grabbed his and brought them back around to fit snugly over his round ass. Well that's interesting. Hips deliberately rocked into his, slowly and sensually, pushing a prominent bulge into his own and providing sweet, _sweet_ pressure. Puck moaned out at the sensation, the distinct caress over his clothed erection sent tingles sprinting through his nerves and intensifying greatly before extinguishing in his fingertips and toes.

A wonderful light seemed to shine on his lust fogged mind making him realize what awesome use his hands could be in making that friction better. He used his hold to push Kurt's rolling hips heavily into his own, thrusting up into the blissful meeting. His groan was harmonized with a high pitch moan from Kurt while his bottom lip was tugged between teeth.

Once his lip was free, Puck attached them to the spot on Kurt's neck just below his ear, wasting no time as he sucked the spot harshly and letting the rough pants next to his own ear egg him on. He bit down when those soft hands returned, sliding under his thin shirt to softly brush up to his shoulders only to scratch back down. It was unexpected but oh so welcomed as a shiver passed through him, rippling out from the scrapes and spreading like wildfire.

The persistent rocking of hips against his own stopped and he actually wanted to cry from the lack of a covered cock rubbing against his own until in what seemed like a poof of magic, he had a hand down his unfastened jeans. He cupped Kurt's hand through his jeans to push it harder against himself, letting his head fall back against the couch and focus on that warm palm kneading him. Then that breathy whisper of his name in his ear, _fuck_!

Puck groaned and opened his eyes to see his room, day light filtering through the window behind him. He unhappily rolled from his stomach onto his back to relieve the pressure on his stupid hard on. Damn dreams.

**!GLEE!**

"Puck? What are you doing here?" Kurt questioned once he opened the front door to the house. Not that he was unhappy seeing the other, it's just unexpected.

"Hang out with Finn."

"Oh, well come in, he's in his room." Once he stepped to the side to let the jock in he closed the door and turned to find Puck staring at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Wha?" Was Puck's way of snapping out of it. "Um, like what?" Kurt narrowed his eyes.

"Like your trying to remember where you've seen me before. Here, let me help. It was yesterday, okay?" He started slowly, joking around as if Puck was really clueless. "And we were in the living room-"

"Psh, shush up." The tan boy cut him off and moved to place his hand over Kurt's mouth but it was batted away by a madly flapping hand. "I was just being disappointing at the return of the layers." Or you know, trying to figure out who the hell that was in his dream because it certainly didn't seem like them. It hadn't felt...new. It was like they had been together for years, which is pretty damn different from what happened yesterday if you ask him.

"I like my layers, they're comfortable," Kurt finished with finality. It is bad enough his bow-ties have been ridiculed.

"Well I'm sure you would feel even more comfortable without this giant sweater." Kurt didn't like the devious smile that was directed towards him. As soon as Puck went for the large buttons keeping his sweater closed, he turned away from the approaching hands, which in turn made muscular arms wrap around him and grope blindly for the buttons. "Oh come on, why not take it off hmm?"

When Puck wasn't getting anywhere with the buttons, Kurt could maneuver better than he thought, he resorted to tickling, making the slender boy in his arms erupt in strained laughter. Then there was a thud and a loud curse. Both boys stopped their struggling to look up and see Finn stepping away from a wall and rubbing his forehead.

"Umm, are you alright?" Kurt asked curiously, straightening up and stepping away from the arms around him.

"Yeah, but I ran into the stupid wall."

Puck started cracking up with laughter and managed to ask how in between chuckles.

"I'm really thirsty so I was going to get a drink but then I heard 'take it off' and giggling so I thought I could get to the kitchen with my eyes closed because I really, really don't want to see anything," Finn explained and Kurt huffed at the ridiculousness of his step-brothers assumptions.

"Like we would really be doing something, honestly Finn? Especially with Dad and Carole here?"

That stopped Puck's laughter.

"Burt is here?" Where they loud enough for him to hear? "Come on, let's go Finn!" He grabbed the tall teen's arm and quickly dragged him away from the scene of the crime. No, he's not scared, just...cautious.

"Dude, I haven't gotten my drink," Finn whined as Kurt watched them race away.

"Baby," he muttered, referring to Puck, but smiled a small sadistic smile when he thought about what his Dad would do if he heard and misunderstood like Finn. Once done with his fantasizing of the torture of the jock, he straightened his precious layers and skipped back to his room.

**!GLEE!**

"This is great Mrs. H." Puck complimented before shoveling some of the french onion breaded chicken into his mouth.

"Thank you Noah, glad you could join us" Carole replied.

See, Puck wasn't planning on staying for dinner because then it would be 'dinner with _the parents_' and that just doesn't sit well with him. But Carole is apparently all for it and wouldn't let him say no. So now he is pretending it's dinner with a friend's parents, seeing as Finn is his friend and they are his parents too, and is ignoring the fact that Burt is just a person away. A very thin person with a sweater fit for Cookie Monster. Seriously man, things freakin' huge.

All the pretending in the world couldn't stop him from acknowledging that this was 'dinner with the parents' when Burt asks one of the main questions every damn parent has to ask their little girl's boyfriend. Or in this case, gay son's big bad wolf of a boyfriend. Hmmm, big bad wolf. He totally likes the sound of that. Oh right, question.

"So Puckerman, what are your plans for the future, you know, when high school's over?"

"Uhh, well, umm..." Hell! He didn't know.

"Oh dude, Coach Beiste said a football recruiter is coming from Ohio State!" Finn interjected.

"That's great! Maybe you two can get scholarships!" Oh Carole, ever the optimistic mom. Did Puck ever say how much he likes Finn's mom? You can definitely tell she cares about her kid.

"Football is great, but what if that doesn't work out? You two got a back up plan?" Burt questioned while filling up his fork for another bite.

Both Finn and Puck looked at each other before back at Burt.

"Back up plan? I didn't even think about it not working out, what am I gonna do if it doesn't happen." Finn voiced his concern and dropped his eyes to his food, confusion and depression clear on his expression. Kurt decided to finally speak.

"If you don't know what you want to do than go to a community college for two years to get all the general classes out of the way, figure out what you want to do, then transfer to a university to complete the degree. Saves money and it's easier to get a job to save up for university tuition."

"You can do that?"Finn asked, relief flooding him.

"Really?" Puck chimed in at the same time as the teen across from him, though not as eagerly.

"Well there you boys go, immediate future planned out. Still doesn't mean you can slack off though at community college," half threatened Carole while shifting her eyes between the two boys.

Community college? Puck thinks he might be able to handle that. He doesn't really care about the recruiter because he has never looked at football as a career, just something to do so he could tackle and injure others without getting in trouble. Great stress reliever and being a jock helps with the ladies too. Actually visualizing himself doing something for a living is just...well, hard. There's no particular skills he has except sex and even though he is a stud and everything, he just isn't cool with prostitution. Male stripper? Man, what if he gets fat in the future?

Musings on the future are cut short once he realizes he is packed full and Carole is taking his plate away. Kurt is helping her with the dishes when him and Finn are heading back up for another hour or so of shooting and blowing things up until the taller teen has to call it a night because he still has homework to do. Just like a true high school student, waiting till the last minute to do weekend homework. Before leaving for the night, he decides to hop over to Kurt's room. Not literally though because that would be weird. Hopping is for bunnies.

"Hey Princess, whatchya doin'?"

"What? No knocking?" Kurt asked, looking over the top of his book.

"Nope," Puck said happily as he jumped on Kurt's bed, sprawling out on his back next to him. "Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West, and that's interesting?" He looked from the book cover to Kurt.

"To me it is."

"Well aren't I _more_ interesting?"

Kurt studied the other as if mulling it over in his head, taking in the others relaxed state and cocky grin. "I suppose you can be." It was said simply and smoothly before he turned back to his book but couldn't fight the smile when Puck took the book from him. Even through his cry of "Hey! Don't loose my spot!"

The book was thankfully put down, spine facing up, so the pages wouldn't turn and to Kurt's joy it was placed on his nightstand next to him, meaning he had a wonderfully toned and tanned body reaching over his own for a few moments.

"I was reading that," he pouted.

"Nah, really?" Puck teased before rolling onto his stomach and leaning up to plant a kiss on soft lips. "See? I'm way more interesting." Kurt couldn't deny that, especially when his lips were once again occupied with Puck's.

It's hard to believe just a little while ago he was amazed at sitting on his bed with a former tormenter and _now_ he is kissing him! Oh the crazy things life throws at you.

"So, better than that book?" Puck said once he had barely pulled away, still staying so close that it was to awkward to look each other in the eye, them both settling for the other's mouth. Normally Kurt would have come back with some witty comeback for Puck's self-assured question but his mind was to focused on other things, like why after another brief kiss his boyfriend was getting up off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Did that sound needy? Damn hormones, why the hell are they kicking in so strongly recently? He was hoping it came out like confusion but whether it did or not, he couldn't tell from Puck's expression.

"Well, I was just poppin' in to say a quick goodbye before heading home," he started explaining as he walked over to Kurt's side of the bed and jokingly pinched his cheeks like a stereotypical grandma just to have his hands swatted away and the adorable picture of Kurt scrubbing at his cheeks with his too long sleeves grace his eyes. "Buuut, a certain someone, layers and all, made me get carried away."

"It's because I'm fabulous."

"And a pain in the ass. Oh look, I'm getting the bitch stare now, that's my cue, see ya babe!"

"Yeah you better leave," Kurt playfully said to a retreating Puck, tossing a throw pillow at him. What has he gotten himself into with this crazy boy?

* * *

><p>ahhh ending chapters can be so hard, never know the best way to end them.<p>

How crazy is it that Glee had a recruiter? mentioned Kurt's layers? AND Puck is suppose to have a cousin come into the picture? wonder if the cousin is gonna be gay like he is in my fic?

Oh well! leave your thoughts! not the best of chapters but it is something=^.^=


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Puck,

Dude, what up with the hair in season three? Please return it to its season one/two glory. Thanks.

Sincerely,  
>A troubled fan<p>

P.S. Sing more, yes?

* * *

><p><span>Effect of a Summer Epiphany Ch.7<span>

Kurt is pretty sure a demon from the depths of an unfashionable closet is about to wreak havoc on his fabulous head because there is some serious phantom pains going on. Yes, phantom pains. It's those pains before a headache where you are pretty sure it hurts but then you momentarily forget about it so you think it never really existed and oh whatever. He thinks he is starting to get a headache and for once he is okay with Glee club being cancelled. Not that it happens often though, Mr. Schuester doesn't seem to have a whole lot going on except for Glee.

Anyway, he was peacefully making his way out of the student parking lot Finn-less since he is once again with Rachel, it's almost like they're attached at the hip, but his progress towards home and a relaxing mug full of hot tea is interrupted by Puck waving him down. Confusion and curiosity bubbles up inside of him so he gives an acknowledging wave before pulling up next to Puck's truck. A pale finger pushes the down arrow button on the driver side door causing the electric window to retract, an eyebrow arching in question accompanies its decent.

"Heeey Kurt, you know your way around under the hood, right?" Puck greeted cheerfully

"Yes," he answered skeptically. Now what did the little, okay not really _little_, jock want of him.

"I was wondering if you could take a look at my truck, it's not startin'." Duh, car assistance. What else would it be when speaking about his auto skills?

"Aw, my poor damsel in distress."

"Hey! It's not my fault. Now are ya gonna help or make fun of me some more?"

"Oh I suppose I can lend you a hand." Puck's lips formed a smirk.

"Right here in the parking lot? Ooo dirty. I like it."

He was shot an exasperated look as Kurt's window was rolled up, his smirk staying while the car was turned off and the slender boy slid out, closing the door behind him, then giving a dull stare complete with hands on hips.

"Just pop the hood."

"I don't know what that means but sounds kinky," he purred. "You are trying so hard not to smile right now, I can tell."

Yeah, he's totally caught.

Kurt struggles to stave off the quirking up of his lips, ultimately losing but trying to hide it by walking around the front of his vehicle to the truck. Puck pulls the lever in the cab of his truck then watches as Kurt undoes the latch and lifts the hood. It's like a scene straight from Transformers. Well, almost. There is no Camaro, there is no sunshine, just gloominess what with the dark clouds covering the sky, and no Megan Fox. He does however have Kurt in tight pants, a white, baggy, off the shoulder sweater, if you can call it that since the things like paper thin, with a black tank top underneath. Wait. What the hell? Where does this kid get all these giant sweaters and tight pants? They are so opposite. It's weird man.

"Well, all I can really tell is that your distributor cap is loose."*

"How are you gonna tighten it?"

"Screwdriver."

"I don't see how alcohol is going to help here."

"Seriously?" the slender teen deadpanned.

"It was a joke."

"Oh...So I'm going to get that screwdriver." Kurt took the few steps to the back of his Navigator and opens the hatch.

"From where? Your ridiculous and out of place yellow utility belt?"**

"No, I happen to have a toolbox back here. I like to be prepared." He explained loud enough for the other to hear.

After closing the hatch, he walked back with the tool in hand and ducked back under the hood, trying not to get his clothes dirty because he just can't have that. Puck leaned against the front fender and watched the cars continue to file out and away from the school. It lasted a mere two second before rain began drizzling down from the sky.

"Perfect," Kurt muttered, sarcasm clear, but he was at least thankful that he rolled up the window and closed the hatch on his baby. Water damage is _not_ something he is willing to deal with but dang it! It couldn't have waited five minutes? He hurriedly tightened the last screw and then it was like the bottom of the sky just fell out, water cascading down on them.

Getting drenched didn't really bother Puck, it's just water, but Kurt looked pissed with his fluffy hair pelted down and clingy sweater. A sweater that's white. And wet. Damn he has a flat stomach. Some chick from the 80s is probably looking for her tank top too because seriously? Who wears those huge, cut-off shirt anymore? Well Kurt apparently. It's all good though because damn he has a flat stomach.

"That should work, start it up."

The tan boy jerked the door open and threw himself inside before hastily closing the door in hopes of keeping the interior relatively dry. It started easily, filling Kurt with pride, making him triumphantly shut the hood. He was all ready to get his butt home and into something warm when Puck was getting back out of his truck. Why would he want to get back out into _this_? Kurt feels like a drowned rat for a lack of a better simile.

His interrogation of the other ended before it started. Being unexpectedly led and guided behind your car that's in the back of a parking lot where nobody is paying attention because of all the _rain_ will do that to you. He briefly wonders if anyone has ever been whacked this way. Not that he thinks he is about to die, no definitely not, what with Puck's mouth now sucking water drops off his neck. He hadn't even noticed how chilly the rain is, dripping down him and soaking his clothes, until the hot heat of that muscular body enveloped his back.

Rough hands began roaming around narrow hips and under Kurt's shirt who was about to protest with something along the lines of the parking lot not being the appropriate place and not wanting to be groped but the thought died when the presence stilled on his stomach, palms flat, thumbs rubbing slowly. He was struck by how affectionate the action felt, the whole moment, including the lips trailing down to his exposed shoulder, seemed...tender.

It had an unnerving quality to it because it was unpredictable. Sarcastic, conceited, aggressive, aloof, all qualities he can handle calmly because he _knows_ them, is familiar with them, but this almost loving Puck is uncharted territory. He's being embraced in the rain by Noah Puckerman for crying out loud! Anything amorous in the rain is perfect, cliched, romance, not what one would associate with him.

"This, right here," Puck started as he patted the smooth abdomen under his hands, "is awesome. It's just flat and like, nice. Do you work out?" Kurt laughed inside his head at the disbelief in Puck's question and outwardly smirked. The feeling of being desirable is addictive, something he sadly doesn't experience often. He shook his head no.

"Pilates."

"I have abso-fuckin'-lutely no idea what that is but I like it."

"And I would like it if I could get out of the rain," Kurt informed the jock now nuzzling into him as if he were a teddy bear and lightly smacked his cheek a couple times to get him to unwrap himself from Kurt's form.

"Afraid you'll melt?"

"Ha ha."

Puck pulled away, they parted ways, then high tailed it out of the rain even though they were already dripping wet, it is not like speed matters much at this point. Kurt squealed in excitement when he found a towel in the back of his car so he wouldn't completely saturate his seat and Puck cursed at leaving his truck running. Think of the gas wasted! That's money! Oh and the environment 'cause you know, that's going to hell and junk.

**!GLEE!**

"Ugh, that is hideous," Kurt mumbled through a half stuffed up nose at the fashionably challenged girl on Project Runway because frankly, her design is atrocious. He picked the tissue box off of his bed and angry slammed it onto his nightstand to get it out of the way so he can burrow himself into the fluffiness that is his bed. Being sick sucks. Only half of his nose is working, he is exhausted but not tired enough to actually _sleep_, tissues are piling up in his waste basket from the periodic sneezing and blowing of the nose, then oh Gucci the headache! He has been to Glee _once_ this week since it was cancelled Wednesday and he was too sick to go to school today. _Once_! At least he will have the weekend to recuperate.

The faint sound of the heavy front door closing drifts up to Kurt's room and he is having a pathetic mental battle with himself. The dilemma? Puck is Finn's ride home. Meaning Kurt wants his boyfriend to come and check on him but then he doesn't because he is looking less than fabulous and if Puck doesn't come say high, then he will be depressed even though he shouldn't because who wants to be around a sick person? Wait a minute. It shouldn't have taken that long to get here from school. Maybe Glee ran late? He huffs out a sigh. He hates being sick.

Foot steps are close by and then his door is being pushed open. Yep, Kurt made up his mind. He'd rather not be seen right now seeing as he didn't moisturize, he didn't shower, and what pajamas is he wearing? Oh the blue silky ones, that's good.

"Sup Princess, brought you somethin'."

Puck strides in like he owns the place, of course the pale boy wouldn't expect anything less, and over to Kurt's bed, holding a cup in each hand. He looks dully at both.

"Coffee or hot tea?" So that's why they were late.

"Um, tea." He poked out a hand from its warm and cozy blanket covered prison to take the one offered. He took a sip of the soothing liquid and relished the warmth sliding down his throat. "Thanks," he breathlessly uttered in gratitude.

"Eh, whatever. Finn told me about your cold and I remember you telling me that caffeine can help when your head hurts."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the teen who was now drinking from the coffee.

"You remember that?"

"It's not like it was that long ago."

"I know, it's just nice to know you listen."

"Psh, of course I do. Sometimes." He just shrugged it off and dropped onto Kurt's bed, leaning against the headboard and staring at the TV. "So did like a bear and a lion have an MMA fight on that or what?" Glasz eyes drifted forward and saw the exact same outfit he was ridiculing. He couldn't help but smile.

"I'm hoping the judges make the designer cry."

"That's harsh...but now I wanna see it."

And so, for the first time ever, Puck watched part of a Project Runway episode. And the girl _didn't cry_.

"Well that wasn't worth it. You know this show sucks, and I mean like _really_ sucks, right?"

"Do not criticize a sick person's entertainment." It was stated with as much haughtiness Kurt could muster in his fuzzy state and what he did next is totally to be blamed on the sickness. He handed over his television remote to Puck. He relinquished power over something!

"About keeping you out in the rain the other day? My bad." The channels were flipping by at a steady rate as Puck apologized. It was masked as indifferent but Kurt could tell he meant it. Somehow! He can't believe he is already good at understanding this former delinquent. Well, hopefully former.

"I was already getting a headache before that so I think this was starting before then. I won't _completely_ blame you." Once his drink was placed on his nightstand, Puck decided to ruffle his hair. The. hair. Even if it is already messed up it is _the hair_. He turns a murderous, wide eyed stare to Puck, slowly like something straight from a horror flick.

"Could you put this over there for me?" The pleasantly smiling teen asks, oblivious to the death glare and still flipping channels while holding his coffee in front of Kurt. Kurt gladly places the drink away from his bed because there is to be no spills on his bed, none! You just can't treat memory foam that way okay? He schooled his expression in to one of calmness as he turned onto his side to face the other, curled his legs up to his chest and kicked out.

"Ow! What the hell?" Puck rolled away from the assault, sliding off the edge of the bed and kneeling on the floor to be pissed at a safe distance. Not that he needs to be worried because he can totally hold his own against Kurt if need be but what the hell man? What was that for? He rubbed his abused side.

"You threw my hair into such a disarray."

"Well sorry I 'threw your hair into such a disarray,'" insert eye roll, "but it was already jacked up and I was nice enough to not even comment on it when I came in. It's just hair, you didn't have to _kick me_ off the damn bed." Kurt kind of felt bad now about that as he watched the other. Kind of.

"It's not _just hair_. It is a part of me, something I take pride in and devote time to." Puck doesn't look like he empathizes. "Fine, cut off your mohawk."

"Hell no-Oh. Okay I guess I kinda get it but I can never touch it? Like never?" Not cool. Of course he could touch it by force, just seems like it would turn out more complicated than enjoyable. How is he _not_ going to touch when they get around to doing it though?

Kurt seemed thoughtful for a moment, but then his nose scrunched up and he went to reach for a tissue that he didn't even use seeing as the urge to sneeze mysteriously vanished. Once the unused tissue was draped over the tissue box, he brought a hand up to test out the craziness of his hair.

"Fine," was sighed out in defeat. "Since it is already a mess, you can touch it now." Oh the sacrifices he makes.

The bed under him slightly dips down under Puck's weight even with memory foam because of how _close_ the jock sits to his half laying form followed by an intense stare at his hair.

"It's not a Rubik's Cube," he lazily states.

"Hey, this is a big step in our relationship. Actually, this is a big step for man kind."

"And I'm the drama queen," Kurt mutters in response to the other's seriousness.

Cautiously, a hand is placed on top of his head followed by the twirling of a finger around a lock of his hair. The heaviness of more fingers can be made out as they boldly slide through his hair and pull up, trying to make it stand up ridiculously no doubt. Kurt tries to focus on the insane infomercial about those outrageous Snuggie monstrosities but the continued stroking of his hair is dominating his mind and is allowing him to know exactly what a dog feels. There is a comforting quality about it.

"Your hair is really soft."

"I did say I devote time to it. I put work into this hair."

Puck seemed to be done exploring the unknown, it being the only time Kurt has had is hair so thoroughly mapped out, and sweet Alexander McQueen! A tan arm slings itself around his shoulders and pulls him close so Puck's left pec is now his pillow. He can tell his eyes are wide and his cheeks are dusted red and that he needs to relax., ths is casual, this is good, this is...a lot like cuddling.

"Um, you good?" Kurt figures he should ask in case Puck isn't comfortable.

"Nope, nervous as fuck." Puck blurts out, causing Kurt to look up and focus his attention on him.

"Really?" He's not alone! "Why?"

"Is it like the same with guys as it is girls? I know girls like this kind of thing but I'm kinda waitin' for you to start telling me how you're not a chick." Knowing that the usually confident jock is second guessing something makes him feel more at ease so he shift and rest more comfortably against Puck's side.

"No this is nice...I'm going to sneeze."

The body next to and slightly under him tenses and the arm leaves his shoulders.

"Sneeze the other way, sneeze the other way," Puck panicked, making shooing motions with his hands, even the one _still_ holding the TV remote. Kurt laughed.

"Calm down, I'm joking, I would never sneeze on someone." The slender boy's new pillow loosened and they settled back into contentment.

"That was messed up." Kurt wanted to laugh again at the traces of a pout in that statement.

"Just find something to watch."

The rapidly changing channels finally settled on a familiar show and they simultaneously said:

"I love Criminal Minds"/"Criminal Minds kicks ass"

They happily watched television until it hit Puck.

"Oh yeah, Azimio saw us on Wednesday."

"What."

* * *

><p>I am so serious about being addicted to that show. Darn you psychotic criminals and the group of unreasonably pretty people who get into their minds and catch them!<p>

*I have no idea if a loose distributor cap would cause a vehicle to not start. I know a few things about cars but not much:'(

**Come on Batman? Yellow? Really? Why not black?


	8. Chapter 8

I'm such a bastard ;p

* * *

><p><em><span>Effect of a Summer Epiphany Ch.8<span>_

_"Hey. Puckerman," was shot angrily at his back and holy shit, was he this damn annoying before joining Glee? Damn jocks with a splintery stick forever stuck up their asses. Seriously, what the hell did he do now to piss them off? Nothing, that's what. All he is doing is stuffing his letterman jacket in his locker because this broke-ass school can't figure out that it's summer and they got the fuckin' heat on._

_"Well hello assholes. What can I do for you?" Bitches. He turns around to face the small pack of his 'teammates' with Azimio up front and center. Huh, no Karofsky. Bunch of bitches._

_"I saw you and Lady Fairy yesterday," well fuck, "and what I wanna know is why he was under the hood of your truck? Was he sprinkling his little fairy dust over it to turn it into a unicorn to match your homo self?" There were some smirks and snickering from the losers behind Azimio even though that was a pretty lame jab if you asked Puck. But hey! He's feeling good right about now because that's apparently all that was seen._

_"He was fixing it." It was plain and the truth but the group of idiots thought it was hilarious, doubled over in loud laughter and leaning on each other like they couldn't stand up without help. And they called him gay. He chose to ignore them in favor of closing his locker and walking off like a good boy. How boring._

"And that's what happened."

"Out. Get out. Can't believe that's all! I thought when you said he saw us you meant he found out about us!"

"Would you stop trying to kick me off the bed! And it's your fault for jumping to conclusions! Man, chill."

Kurt stilled his pushing but continued to glare. Puck found it funny, it was fun getting him worked up.

"Now my head is throbbing again. Thanks a lot."

"No problem babe."

"Jerk."

"I don't even know why you're so mad, I mean _I'm_ the one that wanted to hide this and you were ready to go skipping down the hallway holding hands like it was the damn yellow brick road." There was shuffling to his left as Kurt burrowed back into his blankets with a dramatic huff.

"I'm not so stupid that I can't see how well this seems to be going and I feel like telling people is going to make it less enjoyable to be with you because I just _know_ they won't leave us alone"

There was a few beats of silence between them before Puck formed a slow, fox like grin.

"You enjoy being with me?" Puck asked it teasingly but it really meant a lot to him. It's not everyday someone likes his company and it makes him...happy. And a little horny.

"Duh. I let you touch my hair didn't I?"

**!GLEE!**

The next several days were nothing special: weekend gaming for Puck with some friendly alcohol on Saturday night, a seriously depressing shopping trip for Kurt since he was still trying to save his dad some money, and boring ass school. Puck had a test on Monday, _freaking Monday_, but made it up to himself by texting Kurt in Glee that he wanted to bite his ass. Totally made him feel better when the slender teen almost dropped his phone and embarrassingly ignored the stares. So yeah, pretty chill until Wednesday when _another_ jock decided to talk to Puck when he was at his locker. He needs to stop coming here if people are going to keep talking to him.

"What?" Exasperation was kicking in. He turned to face the dude whose name he suddenly can't remember and waited for an answer.

"I heard Fai-" Puck watched as Jake? Josh? did a quick look around. He seemed to have found their surrounding satisfactory as he continued, "Hummel fixed your truck?"

"Yeah, so?" All cool and nonchalant like he isn't ready to jump to the defense.

"Well see, I gotta pick up my little sister and um, I got a flat." Puck was enjoying the increasing discomfort he was showing. He bets Justin? Jared? something starting with a J is kicking himself in the ass for admitting this junk. "I would ask one of the guys to give me a ride but I don't want to admit I can't change a tire." Puck is grinning huge, all powerful and evil warlord type smile. "Dude, what the hell? Do _you _know how to change a tire?" His smile dropped heavily into a frown.

"No...So why aren't you asking Hummel instead of goin' through me?"

"Because he wouldn't do it if _I_ asked but since you two are in that club and, and I know you got a little sister too. Imagine if _she_ had to stay at her school until 6 or 7 when her parents could finally get contacted to pick her up?"

Son of a bitch. Had to strike low didn't he? Now how is he going to say no? Trying to get Kurt to agree is gonna suck. He stared the dude down for a few just for the hell of it and he was evenly met. Almost. 'Cause Puckasaurus is the shit.

"Alright, alright, fine. I'll try to get the Ice Queen to help." The dude -Jason! That's his name!- nodded his head and tucked his hands into his pockets. They both shifted their weight around for some awkward moments and both mumbling choppy 'see you later's, barely managing to fit in when to meet up and where: At the doors leading to the parking lot when almost everyone is gone.

So now all he has to do is get Kurt to fix the damn tire so the faceless little girl can stop crying about being forgotten. Off to find Hummel!

**!GLEE!**

"Let's get this straight," Kurt barked out -no, no, that's not _elegant_ enough, more like forcefully rolled the words out like bold velvet- to this Jason person in front of him. "I'm not doing this for _you_. I'm lending you my services because of that unfortunate young girl who has to have you as a brother and parents who are to concerned about their work." Puck tensed for a second thinking Jason was going to lash out in offense but it turns out he didn't need to worry since the other jock simply lifted a shoulder before dropping it.

"I may not be citizen of the year but I'm a good brother and I can't help it if our parents are workaholics, now can we just hurry this up before the school starts thinking my sister was abandoned?"

"Very well, do you at least have a jack?" Kurt looked accusingly at the 'good brother', shifting his weight to his right hip, fully prepared to smirk when the jock came up empty. He had one in his Navigator so at least the girl could still get picked up.

"Yeah, it's back here," Jason answered, seemingly unfazed by Kurt's attitude as he walked to his trunk and opened it. "I'm completely prepared. Well, except for skill, I don't have that. It's not like I'm the only one though." Surprisingly green eyes flashed to Puck who held his hands out, palms up.

"Dude! I don't know where the jack goes! I heard if you place it wrong it can screw the car up!"

Kurt squints at Jason's eyes when the Sun hits them while he's pulling the jack from the trunk. They are the same color as the design on this _fabulous_ scarf he saw on the internet yesterday! He feels so fashion deprived, enough to where he is feeling sluggish from the lack of extremely high priced fabric against his skin. Speaking of fashion! Sliding his jacket off is high on his priority list for dirt shall not mar it.

"Do I look like your coat hanger?" Puck protested when Kurt's jacket was draped over his arms.

"Well you most certainly don't _sound_ like my coat hanger because it doesn't _speak_." A chuckle from the teen rolling the donut wheel next to the flat causes Puck to shoot him a quick glare.

"Why the hell are you even wearing a coat? It's not cold!" Duh was just screaming to be kicked on to the end. Kurt gave him a shrug before grabbing the lug wrench that doubles as the handle for the jack.

"Because it looks amazing on me." As simple as that. Puck let out a scoff but Kurt ignored him. "Jason, can you put those tire stoppers against the back wheels?" He really is prepared, Kurt mused.

He set to work loosening lug nuts, jacking the car up, taking off lug nuts, making the useless jock lift his own damn tires off and on the car, then doing everything in reverse.

"Finished," Kurt sighed out as he used the back of his wrist to scratch at his chin, letting Jason haul everything back into the trunk. "I hope you two took notes." Oh Gucci, he sounds like Mr. Shue when he thinks no one is paying attention. "Now you can go pick up what I assume is an adorable little sister."

"I have a picture of her if you wanna see." Some of the bitch went out of Kurt and Puck doesn't like the softness of the expression on his pale face. He's never gotten that look. He may be pouting a little.

"Aw, you have a picture of your sister? How sweet! Let me see!" Shoulder to shoulder, momentarily forgotten that he's inches from a jock who isn't in Glee, he can instantly note the similar eyes coloring she has to her brother and identical dark brown hair once the picture is angled so the Sun's glare is gone. "I like that she has one dimple, I always thought it was a cute trait."

"Yeah, we get it from our mom." His look was far away, looking at the picture but maybe not actually seeing it, a wistful tilt to his words. Whoa, serious and awkward ground here.

"You mean you can smile enough to show a dimple? Who would have known?" There, that feels better.

"Psh, whatever," was pushed out but wasn't laced with any threat. "God damn it, now I am a bad brother. Gotta go, thanks for the tire." Kurt can relate...He too is guilty of forgetting a sibling...but that can be brushed under the metaphorical rug.

After the donut adorned car pulled away Kurt faced an expectant boyfriend with dark eyebrow cocked, broad shoulders leaned in towards him ever so slightly, his jacket slung over the right one.

"What?"

"'You mean you can smile enough to show a dimple? Who would have known?'" Puck mocked with his voice high and overly girly, a ridiculous giggle punctuating the end. "What the hell was that about?"

"Umm, it was about changing the mood and I do _not_ sound like that. Nor did I _giggle_." He doesn't see a problem, he tried a joking, verbal jab to get that weird look away so he wouldn't have to stand there uncomfortably.

"By flirting?" So maybe Puck is being a little far fetched, but come on, everything went too smoothly between the two. Shouldn't he be entitled to some curiosity? The pale teen doesn't have such a great record when it comes to non-Glee jocks. Also, if he wasn't being so curious he would be taking a moment to laugh at Kurt's expression. His eyes are kind of scrunched up, jaw hanging open, and arms resting at his sides like he doesn't know what to do with them. A look that just doesn't belong on him.

"What? That is absurd. Are you serious right now?"

"Yes! Okay, not really. But there was a weird vibe," He whined -or manly complained- as he passed the previously forgotten jacket to its owner.

"What, because there was no threat of physical violence?"

"Yes."

"Shouldn't you be happy I wasn't a step away from being mauled." The military styled coat was shrugged back on and smoothed into place, Puck frowning as Kurt went through the movements, feeling something a lot like guilt bubbling up.

"Yeah, your right."

"I usually am."

"Bitch." Kurt looked highly offended.

"Jerk."

"I think we just had a _Supernatural_ moment."

"Puck, let's just go try to catch the end of Glee. I have been away long enough, who knows what crazy things Rachel is doing"

"Is that code for you have no idea what the show _Supernatural_ is?" He called it out through a smirk to the other, who was already walking away, before pushing his hands into the pockets of his jeans and following.

"It's not code for anything, I truly am worried about the havoc she can wreck. But I do have no idea what that show is."

"Dude!" A piercing glare was thrown at the tan teen, "Sorry. But man, you gotta watch it. It is awesome with its creatures, and guns, and there's fighting, people getting lied to, people dieing, its got freakin' demons, and hot chicks-" Kurt wasn't looking interested as they walked down the halls to Glee but Puck had one more description up his sleeve. "and the two main characters are highly fuckable guys." Bingo! He gets an interested glance. "Y'know, if your into that sort of thing." Which of course Kurt is.

"Horrible wording but..." Slender fingers whipped out an iPhone and searched IMDb for the show. "Very well, you have my full permission to get me hooked on this series." His face was calm and cool, mimicking the tone of his voice and masking the urge to keep staring at his phone as they both walked into the choir room. Well, Puck kind of _swaggered_ in because being late wasn't anything new to him and Kurt wishes he had _that_ on his phone to stare at.

"Guys! Where have you _been_?" Mr. Shue immediately asked, slight annoyance registering but was dropped in favor of concern. "Is everything okay? What happened?"

"A helpless jock had a flat tire and I swooped in to be his knight in shinning armor." Will looked at Kurt sceptically, a few confused 'wha?"s chorused from the rows of seats to their right, and Puck stared off into space like it was English class. "I'm not joking. I was changing a jock's flat tire." Maybe he shouldn't have deadpanned that seeing as everyone still has the creepily similar disbelieving look. "My dad's a mechanic, I know about cars, I fixed Puck's truck last week, word got around. The guy's sister was stuck at school and he was her only ride but he had a flat and I graciously fixed his problem for the sake of the little girl." Is he talking to 6 year olds here?

"So where does Puck come in?" Thanks a lot Artie, now Kurt has to explain the part of the middle man.

"Bodyguard duty. Thinkin' 'bout turning it into a business. I need the money and could get the chance to bang the rare 'hot nerd chick' species." Mental English class must be over.

One line from Puck about getting in some girl's pants has the Glee club brushing the subject off and the tan teen is pretty sure a shard of ice just got jammed into his back on his way to an empty chair. It would seem he has upset his Ice Queen.

New Text Message: Princess

-Did you really have to add that last part?-

-gotta keep up appearances babe ^_,^ :-1 :-, does any look like a smirk cause im smirkin.- -ignore shitty end of last text-

Kurt is saving that text.

**!GLEE!**

The next day Kurt finds himself staring into his locker at the end of the school day. Now it's not because he is mourning the fact that he can't paint is locker and _finally _change that dreadful color and not because he is mapping out how to rearrange his decorations _again_. The object that has grabbed his attention so thoroughly is a folded piece of paper and the fact that _somebody has slipped a note into his locker_! This has never happened to him before and truthfully? He is wary about touching it, like the slightest pressure will send him falling through the floor or his locker will burst into flames, maybe as soon as he can feel the smoothness of paper on his fingertips he'll randomly be tackled like in those Stride gum commercials.

He physically shakes his head, internally laughing at himself for the foolish notions, and picks the paper up from the top of his books. It's triple folded like a letter you pull from an envelope with a bright yellow sticky note on the back. A note on a note? He reads the scribbled words on the shock of yellow first.

/I told my sister what happened and she demanded I pass this along to you. Wish this post-it could detonate after a certain time like in a cool spy movie but burning it after you read it works too/

Someone needs to learn how to write better is among the first thoughts Kurt has, right up there with how sweet and bossy the sister must be. The standard paper noise sounds has he unfolds the main event.

/Dear Kurt Hummel,

Thank you for your kindness and time you gave to my brother when changing his tire. He can be difficult so I hope he did not give you any trouble and he better have said thank you himself, I can't keep doing every thing for him. Thank you again for helping my doofus of a brother.

Sincerely,

Lisa Scott/

It's official. Kurt wants to meet this little girl.

As he smiles lightly and reads back over the short letter he can't help but wonder if he will get the chance to meet Puck's sister. They're keeping their relationship secret for the time being but his family knows, what about Puck's? How would his mom take it? Has Puck already told her? Did he tell her but she didn't agree with his choice and that's why Puck hasn't let him meet his family? His mind keeps popping up more and more questions that he is dieing to know the answers to but he doesn't want it to seem as though he is pressuring Puck. He just has to tell himself that Puck will have them meet when he is ready, it's not like Puck would keep something serious from him right? right.

He realized he has been staring blankly at the paper and rapidly blinks his stiff eyes, folding along the present creases, leaving the sticky note attached to the back.

"What's that?"

Speak of the Devil...or you know, the hot-take no shit-I do whatever the hell I want-teenage boyfriend.

After turning to look at Puck, Kurt is struck by an errant thought of just how _young_ they are. Seventeen. Just Seventeen. Graduation is on it's way and then like a lightening strike high school will be over. A swell of pride for Puck rises because even after everything that has happened with him he is still where he should be, on the track to graduating without repeating a grade. Which is bizarre given his lack of attention and work in classes. They wouldn't be here, together like they are and Puck with a daughter out there in the world, if Puck was held back and it's weird the difference a few points from failing can make.

"Fine, don't tell me." Puck said stubbornly, snatching the sheet of paper to look for himself. Right, blankly staring again.

"It's a thank you from Jason's sister. I like her, she seems smart." _Would I like your sister? What's she like? Am I going to get to step into the world of Noah Puckerman? I've let you into mine. _

"Lisa Scott. Scott? Jason Scott? Jason's last name is Scott?" Eyebrows high in either recognition or disbelief, Kurt can't tell. He takes the letter back and refolds it.

"Yes Puck, that is usually how last names work."

"He has the same name as the original Red Ranger. That's actually pretty cool." He ignored Kurt's tone that he seems to only use when questioning his intelligence in favor for jealously looking at the paper now in pale fingers, like it is at fault for the dude getting a cool name. "Now what's that?" Petty envy interrupted by bright yellow. Kurt looks to Puck's hand as it flicks the attachment.

"Oh, Just something from Jason explaining the letter."

"Wait...How did he know what locker was yours?"

Kurt's mouth opens to answer but then closes when he realizes he doesn't have one. How did he not think about that?

"I don't know," was spoken softly as he slowly looked from Puck and down to the paper. Thoughts of 'that's weird' filtered through during the silence.

"He's stalking you..." Puck over exaggeratedly whispered, smirking and fully intending on teasing Kurt until he realized just how _not_ okay he is with Kurt having a stalker. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, pushing aside that, what brings you to my locker when you have football practice." Finally getting around to doing what he needs to do, Kurt starts fluidly switching books and binders around, placing the needed ones into his bag with the letter tucked into one.

"Shit!" It was clear Puck momentarily forgot, which how the hell does he _do_ that when he knows the coach would have his head -or cut off his balls and serve 'em on a platter 'cause she's _crazy like that_- but just as quickly he turns to leave, he completes a full 360 to face Kurt again, leaning on the lockers, sense of urgency gone. "Y'know how all the guys from Glee are gonna be over at yours and Finn's place tomorrow for some gaming?"

"Yes."

"You gonna join us?" _Yes, yes, say yes because I'd like to spend time with you, yes, yes_ came Puck's inner chant, simultaneously hoping no secret mind readers are around since this is to _never _get out to _anyone_.

"If the right game arises I may make an appearance to massacre a room of boys."

They shared amused smirks, the tan teen's being closer to a smile and reminding Kurt of his earlier musings.

"Hey Puck, do you think you could stay out of trouble this year?" Puck looked at him suspiciously.

"That's random...and it's not like I _plan_ for junk to happen."

"I know, I just really want to graduate together." Yeah it felt odd to say out loud and even though Puck just shrugged it off and said he better get to practice, he's still glad he got it out there.

* * *

><p>Sorry for it taking so long to update, and sorry I didn't actually have anyone new find out they are together (I felt like some people were excited for that to happen) but it will come in time! And I just wanna thank every one for the support (reviews, favorites, alerts) because it means a lot to me! I hope whoever is reading this chapter (or story for the first time) enjoys it so far and will stick with me to the end (when ever that may be. I have no idea -heeheehee-) =^.^=<p>

This was also my first time incorporating a completely made up character and I own nothing dealing with the Power Rangers.


	9. Chapter 9

Wow. It's been almost a year since I have updated this story, I am SOOOO sorry guys. I feel really, really bad about it. I had this chapter laying around for a while so I'm gonna go ahead and post it. I hoping I will get back into writing this story because it was a lot of fun but I kind of forgot where I was going with it...yeah...

Well! Hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

><p><em>Shit shit holy shit calm the fuck down<em> Puck had to yell at himself. This isn't something people get this crazy over and wanna go tell everyone in sight. Which he won't do because that's lame, but man does he just wanna race up to Kurt and show him while squealing 'Look what I did! Look what I did all on my own!' like some little kid. He isn't going to though because he doesn't know if he could stand it if Kurt looked at him with that look of pure annoyance he gets when people bug him.

He can always tell his mom, see her face pulling into a smile and saying 'Now that's what I'm talking about!'

What if Kurt does the same though? As girly as it may be, he would kill to get that from Kurt. He should tell him.

On the other hand, he could laugh at his childishness. Or worse, he could just not care. Oh God, what if he doesn't care? Puck would be all hyped and then Kurt just saying 'So?' would crush him. He's not a girl damn it! He has a dick and testosterone and everything! He just needs to bottle this up and stop dwelling on it.

"I just really want to graduate together."

Well...He did say that. It probably wasn't smart of him to react like a jerk but he isn't comfortable putting his feelings out there! Sure, he could of said 'I wanna graduate with you too and it feels awesome to hear you say that,' but he isn't cool with broadcasting his thoughts. They're his, they are to stay in his mind where no one can fuck with them. Except he's pretty fucked right now. He needs a damn flower to rip its petals off saying 'tell?...don't tell?...tell?' like some crazy person.

Oh what the hell, he's a badass, he'll show it to Kurt like it's no big deal and if it goes up in flames it will be easier to act like it doesn't bother him that nobody cares.

He senses eyes on him and with a glance to his right he notices some little freshmen staring at him. Yeah, he probably does look strange just staring at the closed cafeteria door. They need repainted. They look shitty.

"Beat it bitch!" he growls out, glare in place and he even fakes a lunge towards the kid for good measure. The freshmen makes a little yelp and takes off. Damn that felt good.

Now in a decent mood, he waltzes into the cafeteria and over to the table most of the Glee club is at.

"Sup Hummel. Need to talk to you." He jerks his head to the doors he just came from and everyone around the table has the same confused brow scrunch thing going. They all spend way to much time together.

"Um, why?" Damn it Kurt, make it hard why don't you? Heh, hard.

"Yeah, why?" Mercedes echoes.

"None of your business, damn." Oops, Puck pissed of the wrong diva.

"I know you ain't talkin' to me like that, so how about you try again."

"Um, just some business? Ma'am?" Her glare softened.

"Better. And Kurt, if this is about more car work you need to start charging."

Kurt gave an agreeing laugh and Puck could tell he was actually considering it, probably so he can buy all those clothes he wants. His slender form rose from the table and followed him out of the lunch room, stopping in the nearest empty hall which wasn't hard to find since everyone was stuffing their faces. Puck finds himself remembering that he is hungry.

"If we keep seeing each other so much at school people are going to talk."

"If someone asks I'll just say I was collecting money for my bodyguard services," Kurt gave a look as though he doubted the chances of that excuse working and Puck found himself chickening out for some reason, making him jump to a random topic that had nothing to do with what he wanted to say. "So anymore thank you notes pop up?"

"No," he dragged out the word and his suspicion was clear. Crap. "I found an apology note in my locker though. Turns out he was kind of stalking me." Kurt doesn't seem very bothered by it judging from his tone.

"So what, the dude just left a note saying 'Oh hey, sorry for stalking you so I could find your locker?'"

"Pretty much. It would seem he is nicer than he lets on in school." Kurt went to cross his arms but then saw a stray thread about an inch in length sitting randomly on his sleeve. Uh no, not acceptable. When he flicked it off and let it flutter to the floor, he noticed a square, folded up piece of paper in Puck's hand. "Looks like someone gave you a letter too?"

Following Kurt's line of sight, Puck stared at the source of his earlier turmoil. He can't believe he actually forgot he was holding it. Carelessly it was lifted towards Kurt but he had to fight to do such a simple move, even holding his breath while it was grabbed and unfolded.

"You got an 88?" Was that disbelief? Was that disappointment? Was that 'Okay you got an 88, so what?' He wasn't sure so he just shrugged and slowly let out his lung full of air, hoping it wasn't noticeable. "You got a B? Puck! You got a B! That's so good! When did you take this?" Stupidly attractive lips formed a bright smile and Puck could just collapse on the floor in relief.  
>"Monday, just got the test back today."<p>

Arms swung around his neck, surprising him at first but he quickly leaned into the hug, holding on to the narrow waist pressed against him.  
>"I feel like I should give you a Scooby Snack." Puck laughed. "See," Kurt started, pulling away from the other, "I knew if you set your mind to something you would be fine." The tan teen appreciates the confidence Kurt has in him, appreciates it more than he thought he would, but he guesses he should tell him it was a fluke.<p>

"Actually, it was luck. I didn't even know we were having a test." He watched Kurt for any kind of reaction and was glad when he didn't take it all back.

"Well just imagine what you can do if you try then. I expect an A text time." A slender finger poked him in the chest and he got a playful wink. Oh shit. Was that butterflies in his stomach or a hummingbird boxing his heart? Fuckin' weird man, he isn't experienced with this type of feeling and there is no way he is asking anyone for advice on how to deal with it.

All Puck could do was grin in return. Maybe this relationship stuff really was a good idea.

**!GLEE!**

Gaming at the Hudson-Hummels is the best. Seriously, never gonna get a better house what with the giant big screen TV, Carol being the nicest person in existents, and Burt's total understanding of what drives teenage guys. Of course that last one also works against Puck since he's dating the dude's son. Even though he totally doesn't have thoughts about molesting him or anything. Except sometimes he does which confuses the shit out of him because he doesn't no whether he should feel awkward or turned on and he ends up feeling both. It's definitely something new to him.

But Burt and Carol aren't here, both still at work, which is a good thing because no matter how cool they might not enjoy the blasting volume the game is at, loudness being the room of teenagers' best friend right now.

Puck is cracking up laughing with Artie, even if Artie is the reason he lost last round and was exiled to the recliner so Mike can take his place. The glasses adorned teen is currently dominating everyone. A cry of "Duuuude!" comes from Finn, kneeling on the floor and draped over the coffee table in an attempt to get closer to the screen, flanked by Mike and Sam on the couch with looks of equal concentration and the standard 'this shit is serious' pose of elbows on knees.

Yeah the loveseat gets left out since you have to turn to much to get a view of the TV. The large sofa is directly in front of it, Artie has his chair in between Sam's side of the couch and the recliner Puck is in which is cocked towards the screen. They fully embrace laziness.  
>Puck's studly senses began to tingle. A glance to his left confirms the passing of a hot ass. He followed it for a split second before it disappeared around a corner to the kitchen. The guys were absorbed in the game and Puck figured he would make use of that as well as he walkway behind the couch. Think stealth. Or you know, just walk right behind them because no one is paying attention.<p>

One step into the kitchen and oh the sight that greats him. Puck waste no time in striding up to the bent over form rummaging through the fridge and taking a hand full of jean covered behind. Amend that, it doesn't feel like denim.

There's a surprised intake of breath from Kurt as he shoots up straight and then flinging himself around to face Puck. The fridge door closes behind him with a quiet thump.

"Don't do that," Kurt hisses, twitching his eyes to the doorway before settling them back on the other in a glare.

"Would you rather I grab your dick?' Puck couldn't stop the smirk forming across his face, Kurt's blush didn't help.

"All I wanted was my yogurt. I didn't order a side of groping so no thank you."

"But I actually kind of wanna." A dropped jaw met Puck's now serious expression.

"Uh, no. You don't."

"Uh, yeah. I do."

"Would you stop staring at it!" Pale hands awkwardly tried to cover his crotch while he angled away, his blush heating up.

"I just really wanna touch-" Kurt cut him off.

"Please refrain from finishing that sentence."

Puck shut his mouth and furrowed his brow. He can't exactly explain why he is having such a change in attitude, he just knows that getting into Kurt's pants is suddenly sounding like a really fascinating and rewarding idea. Which is weird since like, two weeks ago he kind of freaked from his hip getting very acquainted with what was in those tight pants. Yeah he is always all about sex but this is different because there are two penises involved . And yet, he suddenly wants it.

With a glance at the kitchen entrance, sound effects still blaring from the TV, he takes a step closer to Kurt who is now leaning against the counter with his exposed forearms crossed. Damn unusually attractive body parts.

"Hey, I get it if your uncomfortable or whatever, just thought I'd let you know what was on my mind."

Kurt sighs out and Puck tries to relax his posture.

"It's not like I don't ever want to do things like that, but right now it's a little soon." Those fuckin' amazing eyes met Puck's and he found that he was perfectly content just staring at them. Shit man, what the hell has happened to him? "It has only been three weeks and I'm not sure that that is enough time to," Kurt's eyes narrowed slightly during a pause, like trying to find the right word before he continued, "Adjust."

"Adjust?" That's the word he's going with? The nodding of his head proved so.

"It is one thing going to dinner or watching a movie with me, even kissing, but it is going to be hard to deny just how male I am once...you know."

"I already told you I'm good with you being a guy."

"And I believe you. However, it doesn't mean we should jump into it. Of course," Kurt shifted his weight and glanced to the side before settling on the floor, Puck looking on anxiously. "I'm also not exactly ready. Like I said, it's only been three weeks. I know that might be forever for you because of that sex shark stuff you always spout but that's a really short time for me."

Well that changes things.

"I admit I crave sex a lot. A lot a lot." Kurt rolled his eyes but still avoided looking at him. "But that's not what this is about. I don't want you because I want to screw a guy, I want you because you fuckin' care about me. I don't even think I'm gay or bi or whatever, I just...I don't know I just care about you I guess."

Wide eyes found Puck's and he felt awkward with all this emotion crap but Kurt's small smile made him feel like less of an idiot.

"Can I hug you?"

"You don't have to ask, we're together aren't we?" Puck smirked and held his arms out, welcoming the lean of Kurt against him and the feel of their arms wrapped around each other. Who knew chick flick moments could actually feel nice? "Can I kiss you?"

"'You don't have to ask, we're together aren't we?'" Kurt threw his words and a smirk back at him and man did that boy have a good smirk. It would almost be a shame to crush it with his own lips. Almost.

Kissing Kurt hasn't stopped being awesome yet. Granted, it doesn't happen that often but when it does everything is all soft. His skin is soft, his lips are soft, and the short hairs on the back of his neck are soft. Not like chick soft though because chick soft is kind of squishy, even though that is nice, but this soft is weird because it's guy soft. Which on Kurt turns out to be nice too.

"Down boy," Kurt interrupts the kiss once Puck has them pushed against the counter, making him sigh in dramatized disappointment. Right when it was getting good. "There are people in the house, three of which don't know about us and one wouldn't appreciate walking in on that." Finn could suck it up as far as Puck is concerned.

"Oh come one, they're all busy." Just then the sound of something blowing up could be heard and he raised an eyebrow as if to say 'see?' Kurt matched his look with one of his own, one that Puck hated because it meant he for some reason would do what Kurt wanted. Boooriiing.

"Okay, now go back in there before they come out of their realistically violent game induced hypnosis and notice you're gone."

Kurt steps away from the circle of his arms and he could punch himself in the gut for not liking the feeling. He has been having way to many feelings lately. It's all good though because he makes sure not to show 'em.

"Fiiiine, but not because you told me too." Puck had to make sure to kick on the last part before leaving the kitchen. He does what he wants.  
>It wasn't much longer from the time Puck sat back on the recliner, only getting a quick glance from Sam, that Kurt poked his head in the room.<br>"Call me when you move to the more pleasant world of Nintendo."

**!GLEE!**

"Alright," Finn started with exhaustion, slumping back against the couch from his seated position on the floor, "I call for a system switch." Mike,Sam, and Puck sighed in relief and let the tension drop from their shoulders.

"That's cool, I'll just have to kick ass in something else." Artie sounded smug, confidence radiating out of him and the kid actually had reason too seeing as he has been kicking some major ass.

"I vote Brawl on Wii," Mike proposed.

"Bring it!" Was Artie's come back, grin on full blast.

"Time to get Kurt then."

"Already on it," Sam told Finn, getting off the couch and making his way out of the room, leaving Finn to crawl over and switch cables around and drag out controllers. Puck would have went to get Kurt but that wasn't something he'd normally volunteer to do. That would have been helpful and productive and sure to get him a few strange looks from the others so he contented himself with staying sprawled out on the recliner.

Finn was back to his spot on the floor, four controllers spread out on the table in front of him, when Sam came bounding back in and re-snagged his seat which left Kurt prancing in a few steps later to climb over the back of the couch and collapse onto the middle cushion cross-legged between Mike and Sam.

It struck Puck at how normal it seemed. So...teenagery. Kurt was normally so tight, like there was a small box around him that he couldn't step out of, everything having to be packed together tightly. Seeing him flop over the couch like that was exhilarating. Even though that's stupid from something so simple but whatever, he can think anything he wants to inside his head. Like how he wouldn't mind Kurt sitting on the chair with him, atop his lap, back to muscular chest while they played some Super Smash Bros. That was sure to get them strange looks from the others and it actually sucked having to hide this from them right now.

He couldn't just walk over and plant a smacking kiss to his cheek, wrap an arm around his waist or shoulders, and holding hands was also on the list of dead give always. Oh God, he's a hand holding person now!

"I'm out of this. I've been having my ass handed to me all afternoon by Artie, I don't feel like having Kurt do the same so who is all playing him?" Finn definitely seemed to be talking from past experiences and Kurt's haughty smirk had an interestingly ruthless tilt to it. Hmmm.

"I'm sitting this round out. I wanna study what I'm up against."

"Why Puckerman, that seems so uncharacteristically smart of you."

"Well damn Hummel, why you gotta be so harsh?" A falsely sweet smile was shot Puck's way. His boyfriend is so feisty and Puck wouldn't have it any other way.

"I got this," Artie said while holding his hand out for the controller Sam was passing him.

"Controller me Finn."

Puck watched as Finn passed one over his shoulder to Kurt and was once again stuck by something. How close Finn and Kurt have gotten since becoming brothers. He never really noticed it before but now, seeing the tall teen sitting on the floor relaxed against the couch and totally cool with the closeness of Kurt, it was pretty obvious. His knees are practically on Finn's shoulders and it's cool to see them treat it like an everyday occurrence.

Two years ago Kurt would be staring down at Finn with that sickly love struck look making the other crawl over the table to get his back against a wall so the gay kid couldn't sneak up on him. Of course Puck can't really blame Finn because two years ago he would have done the same thing. But now, if he was sitting where Finn is he could easily turn around and lean in, Kurt's knees on either side of his head, the fastenings of his pants so close and easy to undo and whoa okay, hold up. Time to stop . Wanting to touch and look is one thing but tasting-focus. on. the game he told himself.

**!GLEE!**

Time flew by unnoticed, the room of teens too busy switching controllers, yelling at each other, yelling at the game, and handing pocket change over on a few rounds. Everything was cool until the volume started lowering, the bars on the television screen indicating sound decreasing one by one. Kurt and Mike had similar looks of 'what the hell?," while Puck and Sam stared blankly. Finn looked a little scared. They all began looking at each other before one by one they started noticing Burt and Carol standing behind the couch.

"Can you guys not bust the speakers?" A look of annoyance crossed Burt's features but since Carol was kind of smiling they couldn't really be in trouble.

"Mom, Burt, where have you been? Normally you're home by now." Now that he knows what time it is, Finn can be worried about why they are over a hour late, even though they're right their so nothing too bad could have happened.

"Me and Burt went out to dinner after work and brought you guys some pizza," Carol answered, holding up the cardboard boxes so they can be seen. She walked them around the sofa and placed them on the coffee table. The boxes were immediately crowded around by hungry teenage boys. Kurt couldn't even resist the greasy food since he forgot about his yogurt thanks to someone and hasn't eaten since school. Finn once again notices the time before speaking.

"Who is willing to see if we can drag this gaming day into overnight?" There were all around agreements around mouthfuls of pizza, Artie saying he could use a few more bucks. "Mom! Burt! Can the guys stay over tonight?" The parents stepped back into the room, none of the guys even noticing they left because once the pizza was with in reach everything else just kind of stopped being important.

"I suppose that's fine but where would everyone even sleep?" Oh Carol and her logical thinking.

"I can crash on the couch," Artie announced first, patting the armrest closest to him with a glove covered hand.

"I'm cool with staying in her with Artie on the recliner," came Sam's contribution.

"We have that extra bed in the basement that Mike can use and we still have that camping, bed type thingy in my room for Puck." Kurt gives Finn credit for remembering the bed in the basement. He hasn't been down there since he moved out. The heating and air quality can be less than desirable down there.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea," Burt stated looking like he meant business and Kurt knew why his dad felt that way the instant he looked from his son to Puck. "I'm not okay with Pu-"

"Dad!" Kurt shot out, a little too loud in his haste, and drew everyone's attention. Whoops. "Can I see you and Carol in the kitchen?" He tried to plaster on a pleasant smile as he stood up and stated, ushering them out of the room. "You know what Finn? Why don't you come too? A little family moment yes?" Well if that isn't weird he doesn't know what is but he already dug himself into a hole so he might as well go with it, just in a different, off the wall direction. If everyone could stop looking so confused, that would really help!

"They don't know about me and Puck." Burt and Carol share a look, seeing if the other knew this or not before all eyes were back on Kurt. "Only you three know. Well, and maybe Puck's family, I'm not exactly sure on that. Anyway, we don't want to let them know just yet."

"Why not?" Carol looked a little hurt, or was that sad? She probably has some great drama playing out in her head because of those romance novels Kurt has seen her reading recently. Kurt shrugged.

"We just think this is best for now, this is new and unexpected and we like the way it is. For now."

"So that means no funny business between you and Puckerman since there's a house full of people who you don't want to find out? Sounds good to me! I feel you two should forever keep this a secret so that Mohawked kid will keep his hands to himself and off of you."

"Dad. Just, Dad, this is so uncomfortable." Sleeves belonging to a large sweater covered the blushing teens face while he sighed and gathered his thoughts. Puck staying the night, that's nothing new. Except now he is Kurt's boyfriend. As in, _his boyfriend is staying the night_.

* * *

><p>Again, I'm sorry guys -_- Hope I can gain some of you readers back because I love y'all! =^.^=<p> 


End file.
